Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike
by Brahian
Summary: Book One in the United Pantheons trilogy. It has been exactly one year year since the events at the Cowboys Stadium, and all is well. However, that's all about to change when Rachel emmits a new Great Prophecy, strange monsters start attacking the camp, and our heroes, with the help of some new faces, must once again embark on a quest and save the world from utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1: A Mass of Greek Characters

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 1: A Mass of Greek Characters

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long! I just want this story to come out just right, just for you guys! So, when I originally wrote the first chapter, it was very looooooooooooooong! So, I sliced it up into little snippets and put them back together into three medium-sized chapters. So, the next chapter will be here by tommorrow, and the next one on Thursdya, and the one after that whenever I finish it. I know you guys have been anticipating this for awhile and I really hope you liked this start. SO just, leave me a review telling me how I did. Thanks! Some of these OCs were easy to work with. Others were harder. Please tell me how I did! Also, a lot of your characters weren't even mentioned in this chapter, but they will soon! Promise! Kay, enough rambling now, enjoy the chapter! Also, if you haven't read my other story, This Means War!, i suggest you do. It explains a couple of things going on in this story. I don't own anything. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers. Oh, except Ryan. He's all mine! MUHAHA!**

_**Rachel**_

Rachel rushed through her cave, knocking over her three-legged stool. She didn't even notice when she tripped over her fog machine, just got back up and tore the purple curtain away as she stumbled on to the hills. She ignored the weird looks the campers gave her as she ran frantically to the Big House.

"CHIRON!" Rachel practically shouted as she slammed the door open.

"What is it, Rachel?" asked Chiron, looking up from his Pinochle game.

Rachel panted and motioned for him to wait as she slowly closed the door to the Big House.

"Apollo says I'm about to mutter a new prophecy, and that I should probably run over here and tell you before I- OH CRAP!" she managed to say before she blacked out.

_**Percy**_

Percy sat next to Annabeth on a bench beside the Big House, taking in the beauty of the camp around them. It had been exactly one year since their little run-in with the _other_ books, and frankly, Percy was glad for the peace and quiet.

"Should we be worried about how Rachel just ran frantically into the Big House like that?" asked Annabeth, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nah," said Percy. "She probably just lost the remote to her flat-screen TV again."

"Oh, okay," said Annabeth, having a major blond moment. "Wait, how come she gets a flat-screen TV but none of the cabins or even the Big House do?"

Percy shrugged. "You're the designer, remember?"

Annabeth facepalmed. "I've been having way too many blond moments lately…"

_**Chiron**_

"Well, that was certainly interesting," said Chiron after hearing Rachel's prophecy. "Should we tell them?"

"No way, it's too dangerous," said Mr. D. in a monotone.

"You know, I think I may actually agree with you for once," said Chiron.

"Mhmm," grumbled Mr. D. "Don't get used to it."

"But I should at least tell Amos and Lupa," said Chiron, and went over to find a drachma.

_**Percy**_

"So," said Percy, "Today is the summer solstice, the longest day of the year."

Suddenly, a huge shadow passed over them. All the campers looked up in awe as six kids in a giant paper airplane flew over them.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they shouted as they flew off into the horizon.

"Well that was certainly strange," said Percy.

"Really?" Percy heard a voice from his left. He turned to see their old sort-of-friend from last year, Ryan, who seemed to be talking to someone invisible, as Percy couldn't see anyone else.

"I get that you like to hide Phineas and Ferb references in your stories," Ryan continued, "But this? This is just too much! I let it slip when you made a reference into a song, and even when you made an entire chapter into a reference, but this doesn't even have a hint of subtlety!"

Ryan, stop talking to the author.

"Fine," Ryan grumbled.

"Who was he talking to?" Percy asked Annabeth, trying to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"I have no idea," said Annabeth. "That kid's always creeped me out."

"He's your brother, you know," Percy reminded her.

Annabeth shuddered.

_**Ryan**_

"Hey, wait!" said Percy. "Why is your hair black again? We all know who you are, so there's no use hiding your identity. Even when we didn't know who you were, there was only like one of us who would've recognized you anyway. You know, I'm not sure why you even bothered with the whole hair-dye thing."

Ryan shrugged. "I guess I like it this way. Hopefully it doesn't fade so easily like the _other_ hair dye."

"You'd better hope it does," said Percy. "Around here, people with black hair have a tendency to get creepily stalked by a girl named Emily."

"You have black hair," Ryan noticed.

"I'm different," said Percy. "She knows I'm taken.

He looked over at Annabeth, and Ryan walked away before they started another smooching session.

_**Bella**_

"OMG isn't Leo like sooooo hoooooot?" asked Emily.

"I guess," muttered Miranda.

"Well, he does have fire abilities," noted Bella.

They were hanging out in Emily's cabin for the moment, since it was the only emtpy one besides Erin's. Even since Emily came along, it usually was.

"I have hair samples from the three hottest guys at camp!" bragged Emily, showing them three strands of hair that were being showcased on a picture frame.

"Emily, that is so stalker-ish!" said Sam.

"Thank you!" said Emily brightly.

Before anyone else could say anything, an Apollo camper walked in.

"So hey guys, I was just-"

"ESA!" shouted Emily, rushing over and giving her a big hug. "I missed you SO MUCH!"

"I was only gone for archery class," said Esa, trying not to choke in Emily's death grip. "Which you missed, by the way."

"WHATEVAH!" shouted Emily. "Come, let me show you my hair collection!"

"Oh please don't…"

_**Simone**_

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" asked one of Simone's many siblings. "I need help on my summer homework for architecture school."

"She's having another smooching session with Percy," said Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command.

"_Another_ one?" said sibling complained. "This is the third time in the past hour!"

Simone chuckled to herself and looked back to her experiment.

Uh oh… That sibling had distracted her just long enough for her concoction to overheat, and it was due to explode any second.

"TAKE COVER!" she shouted as she ducked beneath the desk.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BOOM!_ and the entire cabin was sprayed with a bright pink liquid.

"What is this stuff?" asked another sibling as he tasted some that had landed on his finger.

"It's a little thing I've been working on," explained Simone. "It's supposed to turn you into a silly animal."

Sure enough, with a poof of pink smoke, her sibling was replaced by a blond llama with stormy gray eyes.

"Mixing science with magic?" asked Malcolm, observing the llama. "Of all the most idiotic, hair-brained ideas, that is NOT ONE OF THEM! YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

Simone sighed in relief.

_**Percy**_

"You know what's weird?" Percy asked after his smooching session was over. "That I don't remember ever having any sisters, yet now I have four, and it's as if they've always been here! But I distinctly remember I never had any, but you can't argue with the logic that they're right here! It's almost as if we're in some sort of parallel universe, one where things are mostly the same, but slightly different from the world we remember."

"Or we're just under a different author…," muttered Annabeth.

_**Wisty**_

"Hey guys, so I was like-"

"WISTY!" shouted Emily, rushing over to her and giving her a big bear hug.

"Emily," said Wisty nervously, spitting some of her hair out of her face. "How nice to see you…"

People had always said Wisty was friendly, but this individual was a serious test of her friendlyness. Whoever her mother was, needed to stop raising their child so psychotically.

"So anyway," said Emily, who had stopped hugging Wisty and was talking about something else. "I'm gonna go stalk – I mean, um, observe – Ryan, now that he's here and all. Anyone wanna come with?"

"No, I need to get to my cabin," said Bella. "Because of, um… summer homework!"

"Yeah, we need to do our homework too," said Izzy, and they all darted out to their separate cabins, making sure to get as much space between themselves and Emily as possible.

"You, uh, wanna go shoot some arrows or something?" Wisty asked Esa.

"Gladly," said Esa, and they darted out as well.

"Where's Kiara?" asked Esa. "The author was supposed to introduce her in this chapter too."

"He probably felt like he was running out of room," said Wisty. "And pointless plot material."

"not to mention jokes that require everyone to act OOC," said Esa.

"That too."

_**Rose**_

"You currently have one message," said the voice of Iris, the rainbow goddess. "Please insert one drachma to receive it."

Rose fished a drachma out of her pocket and flipped it into the rainbow. The image shimmered to reveal a familiar face.

"Saige!" shouted Rose. "Long time no see!"

"Hey friend! How's it been?"

"It's been great!" said Rose, picking out a shirt from her huge closet. "Tell me, does this shirt make me look fat?"

"No, you look pretty!" said Saige. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Everything brings out my eyes," said Rose. "It comes with them being Technicolor."

"Okay, down to business," said Saige. "I need you to spy on the camp for me."

Rose sighed. "Again? Saige, I thought we went through this!"

"Listen, this one'll work, I'm sure!" said Saige. "Please, just do it for me as a friend!"

"Okay," said Rose, and swept her hand through the rainbow, cutting the connection. She was surprised to find another camper standing behind the rainbow.

"Sam!" said Rose. "How… how much of that did you hear?"

"How much of what?" asked Sam, though it was obvious by her tone that she had heard quite a lot. "You were talking to someone?"

"No, of course not," said Rose nervously. "Who is there to talk to?"

"No one, I guess," said Sam. "You seen Drew around?"

"Yeah, I think she's out by the lake."

"Kay, thanks."

Rose narrowed her eyes as Sam left out the door. How much had she heard, and who was she planning to tell? Whoever it was, Rose wouldn't let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mass of Egyptian Characters

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 2: A Mass of Egyptian Characters

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Um... i remember I had something to say... but I forgot...  
WAIT I REMEMBER! Today is Rose Hunter's birthday! Let's all wish her a happy birthday, shall we? Go to her profile, then PM her with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" or something similar, and i'll be eternally grateful!  
I don't own anything, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and all you fabulous people!**

_**Amos**_

"Chiron," said Amos into his scrying glass, "Lupa. How did you manage to get a three-way conversation going?"

"That's not important right now," said Chiron. "What is important is that Rachel just issued a prophecy, a Great Prophecy, I believe, and it's about our… How do I say this? _Friends_."

_Our… _friends_? _Asked Lupa. Amos wondered how they could hear her if she was supposed to be communicating through body language.

"Yes," said said Chiron. "Our _friends_."

"Guys, stop torturing the readers with your weird way of saying friends!" shouted Amos. "What's wrong with our friends, anyway?"

"They're violent," said Chiron.

_Ruthless,_ said Lupa.

"A bunch of berzerkers," said Chiron.

_Quite literally,_ said Lupa.

"Okay, I get it!" said Amos. "So what? We can negotiate."

Chiron looked at Lupa, exasperated. At least, he looked where Amos assumed Lupa would be in Chiron's rainbow. Chiron's expression said, _He's new at this, isn't he?_

Lupa's expression said, _Of course! He's only around his fortyies, that's like 9,060 years less experience than us!_

Chiron's expression said, _Well, how are we supposed to get it through to him that-_

"Guys, I can hear your expressions!" said Amos.

"Is there any way we can talk that _doesn't_ disturb you?" Chiron practically yelled.

_**Carter**_

Carter sat at his makeshift throne, looking around at his glorious kingdom. Ever since he had become pharaoh, he insisted to have a throne built into the Great Room. Unfortunately, said throne was subject to many, many pranks such as right now.

"Felix!" shouted Carter. "How many times have I told you to keep your penguins away from my throne! This is the third _surprise_ they've left this week!"

"Sorry," said Felix, not looking sorry at all. "But you gotta admit, it looks a lot like a toilet!"

Carter stalked away, fuming.

_**Sadie**_

"Now, class," said Sadie in her British accent. Despite having been in America for a year and a half now, she still had a pretty bad british accent. Then again, that was probably because of the British Accent Charm one of the students kept placing on her. She was still tryingto figure out who it was.

"Today we'll be learning the Divine Words."

"But Sadie!" complained a student named Angelina. "We _always_ do that"

"Yeah," said another student who doesn't have a name because the readers only inserted three folowers of Isis and two of them are at Camp Half-Blood at the moment. "Why can't we have a magician's duel like the combat magicians do?"

The other students agreed.

"Fine," said Sadie. "Have at each other."

Suddenly, all four students turned toward each other in a four-way magicians' duel.

"Ha-di!" shouted someone. Nobody remembered much after that.

_**Zayden**_

"FREEEEEEK!" shouted Freak.

"Quiet, griffin!" said Zayden, trying to calm it down.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Freak kept shouting.

"Freak, if you don't calm down, I won't give you this bag full of turkeys!"

Freak finnally shut up and gave Zayden the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, I could never stay man at you!" said Zayden, and dumped the turkeys in front of Freak.

Ever since Carter had become pharaoh, he was too busy to feed Freak anymore, what with Amos sending messages all the time about who-knows-what. So every day, a different follower of Horus would feed Freak the turkeys they kept in the freezer.

Zayden usually wasn't one to follow the rules, but for Freak, he would make an exception. There was just something about that lovable giant hummingbird that always managed to make him feel better, no matter what.

_**Seb**_

"Sebastian, I need to talk to you," said voice with a British accent. Seb turned around to face the speaker.

"Whoa!" he yelled in surprise, jumping back a little. "Sadie, what happened?"

"It's a long story," said Sadie, picking a piece of furniture out of her hair. "By the way, classroom 0102 is out of service."

Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," said Sadie, "I wanted to tell you that, now that the gods have retreated, you're gonna be my new Bast."

"What?" asked Seb.

"From now on," continued Sadie, "You'll live in my room, sleep at the foot of my bed, drink from this bowl, and pee in this litterbox."

"Sadie, not even Bast did that when she was here," said Seb.

"Actually, she did," said Sadie. "Oh, you also need to learn the shape-shifting spell, because I don't want you taking up too much of my bed."

"But Sadie!" he shouted. "The shapeshifting spell takes years to master! I've only been here a few months!"

Sadie put her hands on her hips. "Carter and I learned it in a matter of days."

Seb crossed his arms. "You were hosting gods."

Sadie shrugged and began walking away. "Whatever. Your days as a cat start Tuesday."

Seb facepalmed. What in the world had led him to choose bast as his patron?

_**William**_

"Oh good, my delivery's here," said Will, taking a crate from the delivery guy and signing the paper.

"Um, why exactly am I delivering a crate of small animals to an abandoned warehouse?" asked the delivery guy suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason," said Will. "Certainly not so I can wait for them to die and them dissect them violently, what makes you say that?"

The delivery guy gave him a weird look.

Suddenly, Will's hand shot up, and the Egyptian heiroglyph for "Forget" exploded in the guy's face. Will walked back to Brooklynn House, whistling happily.

Being a combat magician, Will wasn't very good with the Divine Words, so that spell might have had some… _nasty_ side effects. Will shrugged. That wasn't his problem.

_**Zachary**_

"Hey, Zac, what's up?" asked a voice to Zac's left. He looked up to see a familiar boy sitting down next to him.

"What is it, Andrew?" he asked.

"Please, call me Andy," said Andy. "So listen, I was thinking…"

"Go on," said Zac, looking back to the wall he had been staring at earlier.

"You know how we teamed up with the other camps last year?"

Zac nodded.

"Well, I was thinking… I was thinking what if there were others like us over there?"

"Like us in what sense?" asked Zac simply.

"You know…," said Andrew. "Like _us_."

Zac looked at him through the corner of his eyes, then around at theother people in the Great Room.

"Call a secret meeting in my room," said Zac. "Now."

_**Amos**_

"Oh hey guys," said Carter's face, suddenly appearing in Amos's scrying class and pushing the other two faces away. "What's up? Hey, how'd you manage a four-way conversation?"

"Carter, what are you doing here?" asked Chiron's face, pushing Carter's face away so his could get comfortable.

"I was bored," said Carter, "So I go the scrying glass and tried to talk to Amos. But then you guys were already here, so… yeah."

"Carter," said Amos, "If you don't mind, we're trying to talk about something private here."

Chiron facepalmed. Lupa facepawed.

"Private?" asked Carter. "You mean you guys are keeping secrets from us? I thought we were over this!"

"Amos…," said Chiron.

_Why?_ Lupa finished his thought.

"Whatever, then," said Carter. "But I'm sure the others would _not_ be happy if they found out their superiors were keeping secrets from them."

"Carter, you wouldn't! As your uncle, I forbid you-"

"Show me Percy jacksopn at Camp Half-Blood and Jason Grace at Camp Jupiter!"

The scrying glass shimmered, and two other faced were smushed into the mix.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Percy.

"How did you manage a six-way conversation?"

"Hey guys," said Carter. "Chiron, Amos, and Lupa are keeping secrets from us!"

Percy and Jason gasped.

_**Paul**_

Paul flipped through channels on his TV, bored, until suddenly he stopped when something caught his eye.

"In other news," said the news guy on Paul's TV, "The Dallas Cowboys haven't won a single home game since their stadium burned to the ground last summer."

"Why don't they just rebuild it, then?" asked Paul.

"Even though they've rebuilt it," continued the news guy, "The players seem to believe the Stadium is cursed."

"It's true," said a guy who was being interviewed. The TV identified him as Tony Romo, lead player for the Dallas Cowboys. "Ever since it went up in green flames, the Stadium's been acting strange. Stuff's been moving around, weird noises echo through the hallways, one player even reported the grass reaching upward and tripping him."

"And go up in green flames it did, as many witnesses will report," said the news guy. "Here we have a shot of the Stadium taken minutes before it burned to the ground."

The TV showed a picture of the Dallas Cowboys Stadium, shrouded in storm clouds with creepy shadows in the back ground. Paul paused the TV and took a closer look.

Even though he was a mortal, he's been hanging around with Percy for quite a while and he was pretty sure he could see a monster's true form by now. And something this strange _had_ to have something to do with Percy and his friends, right?

After several minutes of staring, Paul managed to make out a giant chicken-headed warrior beating up a giant turtle-footed warrior using a giant catfish.

Before he could question his methods, Sally walked into the living room. "Oh hey, Paul, whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Sally," said Paul. "Tell me what you see here."

Sally took a closer look and narrowed her eyes. About fivfe minutes later she responded, "It looks a little like a giant reesess monkey wearing a giant powdered wig."

Paul looked back at the TV and realized this was true. "Oh, that makes sense now," he said, and continued channel surfing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mass of Roman Characters

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 3: A Mass of Roman Characters

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I'm focusing more on the traitors than I am the heroes in this chapter. In fact only one hero gets a POV in the entire thing other than Jason, so yeah, if she's not your character, sorry if you wanted to be featured. I promise you'll all get your moment to shine sometime!  
Also, a lot of you may not know the myth in this first POV. If you're familiar with it, don't say anything about it in the reviews, because some innocent reader might read it and get a major spoiler. If you're not familiar with it, don't look it up! Seriously, if you know what's going on, just about half this story will be spoiled. So don't. Seriously, don't! I'm warning you!  
I own the heroes of Olympus, as well as all these OCs. Just kidding, nothing's mine! All credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers.**

_**A character whose identity would spoil quite a few things, so I'll keep his identity a secret for now**_

"It's okay, my love," said a woman as she walked into the dark room, carrying an empty bowl in her hands. "It'll all be over soon."

"I can't take this much longer," whispered the man she was talking to, writhing in pain as the snake that hung above him dripped venom onto his face. "Why can't you break me out of here?"

"You know the rules," said the woman sadly for the third time that day. "Only a hero can rescue a god."

Suddenly, the door swung open, making a loud _WHAM!_ as it hit the nearest wall. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a young warrior, who was currently fighting off a horrific beast outside of the two people's line of view. The warrior quickly stepped into the room, still fighting off the monster, and slammed the door in its face.

"Man," panted the warrior. By the sound of her voice, they could tell she was female "This had better be worth it." She walked over to the man and pulled out a black sword, slicing his chains with one swing.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, quite intrigued by this strange interruption.

"That's none of your business," said the girl. "I've come to talk to him." She gestured at the man with her sword.

"What is it you want?" asked the man, rubbing his wrists where the chains had dissolved upon contact with the sword. "A reward for freeing me? Name you price. Anything."

"Oh, nothing," said the girl, sheathing her sword. "I'm here to help you. You see, here's the deal. Legend has it, _you_ are gonna have a part to play in the end of the world. So in order for that to happen, you'd have to be free from your bonds, right?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her. In the darkness of the room, he noticed that her hair had red and orange highlights in it, but other than that, her face was hidden in shadow. "So what's in it for you?" he asked after observing her.

Even though he couldn't see her face, when the girl spoke again he was sure she was smiling.

"Revenge on Camp Jupiter."

_**Jason**_

Jason gasped. How dare they keep secrets from him? "As Head Praetorof the Twelfth Legion, I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"I thought Reyna was Head Praetor," said Percy.

"No, weren't they Co-Praetors?" asked Carter.

"Wait, Carter, how would you know that?" asked Jason.

"Well, I wanted to know more about you guys, so I read your books. Duh!"

"Guys, we're getting off-topic," said Percy. "Chiron, Amos, and Lupa are already gone!"

Jason looked at his rainbow and saw that it was true, Percy and Carter were the only faces that occupied the rainbow. Jason cursed.

"Jason!" said Reyna, knocking on his door. "Hurry up! It's almost time for the assembly!"

"Coming!" said Jason, and waved his hand through the rainbow.

_**Saige**_

"Alixia Shadows?" Saige finished her role call.

"Here," answered Alixia.

"Good, that's everyone," said Saige, and waited until the next cohort, Cohort Five, finished row call.

After Hazel shouted "Here!" the Lares began to file in. Saige scowled. She hated the Lares and their stuck-up, snobby sense of selves. But the Fifth Cohort's especially, ugh…

Suddenly, Jason spoke up. "Colors!" he shouted, and the standard-bearers stepped forward. Six kids in lion-skin robes stepped forward with their banners, and last of them all was Jacob, the eagle-bearer. Ever since Percy, the Greek, came along almost two years ago, the eagle pole had finnally actually had an eagle on it. How surprising.

Saige rolled her eyes as they presented the eagle like it was a big honor. How could they possibly have any honor after what they'd done to her?

_Calm down Saige,_ she thought to herself before she could start crying. _Now is not the time._

Reyna flew up on her pegasus, Skippy, and spoke up. "Romans!" she shouted. "Today, a new recruit arrived to Camp Jupiter. He wishes to joing the legion," she gestured to the boy, who waved nervously.

He looked about 14 years old, a whole three years under Saige. But he had potential, she could see it. She could see in his eyes his determination to be noticed, to make a difference, to stand out from just another member of the crowd. Saige smiled. _I can help you with that,_ she though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entire legion shouting "_Ave!_" Reyna motioned the senior officers forward, one from each cohort. Saige stepped forward along with the others.

Jason turned to the boy. "Recruit," he said. "Do you have any letters of recommendation?"

Saige remembered this from her first time. She hadn't brought any letters, but Adam had stood for her…

_Don't,_ she told herself, _Just try not to think about him…_

"Letters?" asked the boy. "Um… no?"

"No letters," Jason turned towards the legion, "Will anyone stand for him?"

"I volunteer!" Saige shot her hand into the air.

_**Tristan**_

Today had been a strange day for Tristan. Then again, the whole of that year had been strange. When he'd run away from home, he did _not _expect to be confronted by a growling, red-haired she-wolf. He definetly hadn't exspected the wolf to talk to him, much less to train him in battle. And what he expected the least was that after seven months she would send him halfway across California by foot, only to be confronted by six hundred armored kids.

Speaking of which, Tristan looked up at the girl who had volunteered for him. She didn't seem like anyone special, boring brown hair, boring green eyes. But she was what these kids called a _centurion_, so she must have sone something to earn that title. So, why was she interested in him?

"Saige Ravenwood," said the guy, someone had told him his name was Jason. "You may stand for this recruit. Does your cohort accept him?"

The kids standing behind the girl, about 14 of them, banged their shields against the ground.

"My cohort has spoken," said the girl, Saige. "We accept the recruit."

The girl on the pegasus, someone had told him her name was Reyna, turned to Tristan.

"Tristan Mitchell," she said, "You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort written on it. Once you complete one year at camp, or an act of valor, you become a full member of the legion. _Senantus Populusque Romanus!_"

The entire legion echoed her cheer, and Reyna turned to face them. "Centurions, you have one hour for dinner and to prepare. We will meet on the Field of Mars for a thrilling game of CHARIOT RACES!"

The legion cheered loudly, whether for dinner or for the games, Tristan wasn't sure. What he did know, however, was that he was starving.

As the crowd departed, one of the gaurds passed him a square tablet with his name and cohort written on it. He saw Saige wave him over to her and walked in her direction.

"Hey Tristan," she said when he'd gotten there, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Cohort Four."

_**Diana**_

"Okay, Diana, you ready?" asked her half-brother, Justin, from the front seat of the chariot.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Diana.

The camp's builder people had created a racetrack, just for the chariots, which they had to go around three times. She looked around her at the other chariots. In the first, there was Octavian and his partner. In the second, were two random people whom nobody knew the name of because no one cares about the Second Cohort. In the third were Diana and Justin, while the fourth carried Saige and her second-in-command, Alixia. And in the fifth, of course, were the all-famous heroes of Olympus, Hazel and Frank. Big surprise.

Reyna blew her whistle, and all five chariots lurched forward. Diana summoned a fireball in her hands, and threw in at the second chariot. The chariot burst into flames and careened backwards, crashing into a tree.

Diana winced and turned to her right. She threw a fireball at Saige, but with a wave of her hand the fireball dissapitated. Suddenly, Diana felt the chariot lurch to the right as they made the first turn. Then, she heard a loud grinding sound.

"Sis, you might wanna check this out!" shouted Justin from the front.

Diana looked to her left and saw Octavian's chariot rubbing against hers, the spikes on his wheels grinding against her's. Diana extended her arm toward Octavian, and an inferno of fire shot out of her palm. Octavian emmited a yell of shock. While was distracted, the horses carreened to the left and accidentally crashed into a tree.

"Kind convinient how many trees there are here," Diana said to herself as they crossed the finish line for the second time.

"One more round!" Justin shouted back at her.

"Alixia!" Diana heard someone say to her right. "You know what to do!"

She turned to see Saige shooting spells at Hazel, but Hazel deflected them all with her jewels. Diana looked forward to see shadows moving strangely at the next turn, coming together to form a large oval of darkness.

"Justin!" she called out to her brother. "Head towards that shadow-portal! I'll take care of the others!"

Justin nodded and whipped the reins, egging the horses to go faster.

Saige was still trying to hit Hazel with some spells, and Diana used the distraction to shoot a fireball at the chariot. Cohort Four's chariot burst into flame and careened right into Cohort Five's, flipping them both over just as Cohort Three's entered the portal.

One horrible trip through the Shadow Realm later, Justin and Diana's chariot appeared right in front of the finish line, crossing it for the third time.

"Woo!" cheered Justin. "We won!"

"No, you didn't," said Reyna. "Unfortunately, shadow-traveling is illegal during the chariot races. And since all the other chariots have been destroyed, I'm afraid nobody wins."

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" complained the throng of campers who had been watching the race.

"Oh well, let's just go to sleep then!" said Reyna.

_**Alixia**_

Alixia looked around to make sure no one was looking, then fished a prism and a flashlight out of her pocket. She shone the flashlight on the prism, then, holding the flashlight in her mouth, got a golden drachma out of her pocket with her free hand.

"Oh Iwith, goddeth oth the wainwow, athefth my offewing," she said with the flashlight still in her mouth, flipping the drachma into the rainbow which the prism was creating.

"Show me Dominique Burgmuller at Camp Half-Blood," she said, taking the flashlight out of her mouth. The rainbow shimmered and in it appeared an image of a girl who appeared to be sitting on a toilet.

"Ali!" the girl said. "What are you doing, calling at this time? It's almost midnight where I am! You're lucky I was in the bathroom, or you would have woken up all my siblings!"

"It is strange how many children Hades/Pluto managed to have despite all evidence proving otherwise," Alixia noticed. "Anyway, Nikki, I need a favor from you."

"Anything for my sister," said Nikki.

"Good," said Alixia. "I need you to spy on the camp for me."

"Am I not already doing that?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah, but now I need you to do it better," said Alixia. "Listen, Saige and I are planning something bug, but we don't want anyone to find out. Saige has already alerted one of her friends, but as you know, I just _hate_ children of Aphrodite! So, can you please spy on the camp, and do it better than her, please?"

Nikki nodded. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to use the toilet."

Then she waved a hand through the rainbow and cut the connection.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: First off, I would really, really want to thank you guys! In my first three chapters, I got almost 40 reviews! That's like, a record! I should do these things more often...  
So, anywho, in this chapter, someone with the name of Sherman is mentioned. Sherman is the name of Emily's lint roller. Don't ask.  
I don't own anything, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers.**

_**Percy**_

Percy flipped a drachma over and over, thinking about the conversation he'd had the previous night. Sure, most of it had been pretty pointless, but the parts that weren't were the ones that had mattered the most.

He was completely interrupted from his thoughts when his t(w)eenage sisters entered the cabin.

"So then I was like, 'Oh no you just _didn't_ challenge me to a duel!'" said Krystal, the youngest, "and she said, 'Oh yes I just did!' Then, Freak just swooped in and dropped a bucket of camel spit on her! And Carter was just like, 'Freak! You were supposed to drop that on Sadie!'"

Olivia shook her head while the others laughed. "My cousins can be such dorks…"

_Was I really _that_ eccentric when I was their age?_ Percy wondered.

_You still are,_ said the author.

_Shut up!_

Krystal was probably telling them about something that had happened at Brooklyn House, which she stayed at during the year, being the descendant of some pharaoh he'd never heard of. She was always reminding them that Isis went to Rome whenever they had pwned Egypt, Camp Jupiter being her _other_ summer camp.

Olivia stayed at Brooklyn House during the year as well; she was apparently cousins with Carter and Sadie on their mother's side. Percy didn't look much into it.

Holly, when she had first arrived, had decided to play a cruel joke on the camp by naming her sword Blackbitter. Nobody had laughed. Except for the author!

_Shut up!_ Percy thought again.

Miranda, the eldest of the girls, was not only just as eccentric as her younger sisters, but was also completely obsessed with Dr. Who. Posters of him (or them, as there was more than one. Percy never understood how that worked) were all over her corner of the cabin, along with various Dr. Who-related trinkets that lined her shelves like action figures. There was one poster in particular that always creeped Percy out, the way it seemed to stare at him no matter where he moved. Some day he was gonna tear that poster down.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again as one of said sisters sat next to him and said, "Hey, Percy, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," said Percy, not looking Miranda in the eye.

"Oh come on, Percy you can tell us," said Holly from above him. Percy looked up to see her and Olivia looking down from the top bunk.

"Yeah, Perce, tell us," said Krystal, sitting next to him.

Percy sighed. It was times like these when he was surrounded by teenage girls, that he wished he were back to the good old days, when his cabin was lonely and he longed for company, not to mention an impending war looming over him…

_No, you know what?_ he thought. _This is better._

"What would you do if a really close friend of yours," Percy started, "Someone who was like an uncle to you for 1/3 of your life," Percy's sisters looked up in different directions as they did the math, "What if said centaur, I mean person, was keeping secrets from you, even though you thought you'd been friends long enough to trust him not to do that… What would you do?"

Percy sisters stared at him for about a minute.

"I'd bash his face in!" said Miranda. "Then I'd throw him against a wall and say, 'Don't you dare keep secrets from me again, you little-"

"Miranda!" interrupted her siblings.

"Chiron keeping secrets from you again, Perce?" asked Olivia. "Why are you surprised about this?"

"How'd you know it was Chiron?"

"We're not idiots, Percy," said Holly. "We know Chiron's a son of Kronos, making him technically your uncle. And you met him when you were 12, about 1/3 of your life ago."

"Not to mention you managed to slip the word _centaur_ into your little speech there," said Miranda.

"Yeah, that probably gave it away completely," admitted Percy. "So what should I do about it?"

"You should confront him," said Krystal. "Tell him how much it hurts to hear that your friend is keeping secrets from you, and insist he tell you what's going on!"

"Yeah," said Percy. "That would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"And if he doesn't tell you," said Miranda, "Just give us a call and we'll help… convince him." Miranda gave him a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll need any help in the convincing department," said Percy. "But thanks anyway!"

_**Carter**_

"Sadie," said Carter, "We need to talk."

"Please, Carter, can it wait?" asked Sadie. "I'm trying to teach a class here."

"No, it can't," said Carter. "Besides, from what I heard, the last class you taught hadn't ended so well."

Sadie sighed. "Class dismissed."

Immediately, all the suddenly leaped toward the door, clawing over each other to get out of class first.

"So what is it?" asked Sadie.

"Amos," said Carter, "Is keeping secrets from us."

Sadie gasped. "No way! I never would have thought!"

"And what's more," said Carter, "His non-human friends are in on it too."

Sadie cursed in Egyptian. "We never should've asked to meet the Greeks if Amos and Chiron were just gonna get together and keep secrets from us. So… Who's the other non-human friend?"

Carter sighed. "Lupa. Remember her?"

Sadie shook her head.

"The wolf?"

"Oooooooh!" said Sadie. "So what are we gonna do about it?"

Carter sighed. "Sadie, you are just incredibly stupid today, aren't you?"

"I'm not stupid!" retorted Sadie. "I'm just a natural blond…"

"All the Athena kids at the Greek camp are blond," said Carter, "Except for like one of them. But you don't see them asking stupid questions like, 'Who's Lupa?' and what are we gonna do about it?'"

"Hey, I only saw Lupa _once_," said Sadie, "And it was last year. So it was an honest mistake! How do you know about her, anyway?"

"I read their books," said Carter, "Just forget it. Are we gonna confront Amos or not?"

"Confront him?" asked Sadie, "I've already got the scrying glass!" She pulled a bowl of oil out of the Duat.

"Sadie…," Carter sighed. "Nevermind, just contact Amos."

_**Jason**_

"Reyna," said Jason, stepping into her lonely, lonely praetor's cabin. "We need to talk."

"AAAH I'M CHANGING!" shouted Reyna as Jason quickly stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," he said, "But this is really important."

"Well can it wait until _after_ I'm done changing?"

"I said I was sorry!" said Jason. "Anywho, Lupa is keeping secrets from us."

At first Reyna was silent. Jason pressed his ear to the door in order to hear better. Reyna appeared to be… laughing.

"Oh, Jason," she finally said, "Your naivety is hilarious!"

"What?" asked Jason. "It's true!"

Reyna opened the door and gave him one of her signature death glare, then spoke in her signature threatening voice. "Listen, Jason. I've been studying Roman mythology since I was a little girl, and never, in the entire history of Camp Jupiter, has Lupa _ever_ kept secrets from us!"

"Lies!" accused Jason. "She kept secrets from me when I asked her who I was!"

"No she didn't," said Reyna. "She told you your last name, remember?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Jason.

"I read your books," said Reyna simply, going back into her cabin and shutting the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to try out this dress for the ball tonight."

"There's a ball tonight?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Reyna, "The Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure, I guess…," said Jason. "Don't really have a suit, though. You know, you don't strike me as the kind of girl who goes to dances. In fact, Rome doesn't strike me as the kind of empire that has dances."

"Well you better believe it, son."

Jason sighed. "Yeesh," he thought out loud, "Everyone seems to be acting out of character today."

_**Bella**_

"Ryan?" asked Bella, talking to the guy hiding behind a strawberry bush. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey sis," he said, "You ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Bella nodded.

"And you ever get the feeling that said watcher is a crazy obsessed girl that's trying to take a sample of your hair?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Emily stalking you already?"

As if to answer her question, Emily stood up from behind another strawberry bush. "Oh Ryaaaaan!" she called, snapping a pair of scissors shut, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Ryan gave her a look that said, "Help me!"

Bella gave him a look that said, "I've got this," and went over to Emily. "Hey Emily, um… where's Sherman? Shouldn't he be with you at like, all times?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to do his own thing," said Emily, "So I left him in my cabin."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Well that's certainly strange…"

However, before she could think about it more, the conch horn blew, and Bella looked up to see the campers walking over to Thalia's tree, where a familiar satyr and a non-familiar girl stood.

"Come on, Ryan," said Bella, pulling him out of the bush, "Let's go see what's going on."

_**Zac**_

"Greetings," said Zac to the group of kids that had assembled in his room. "We are gathered here today-"

"Yeesh, do you have to be so dramatic?" interrupted Andrew.

Zac sighed. "Anywho, Andy here thinks we should- Will, can you _please_ not torture innocent creatures while I'm talking?"

"Huh? What?" asked Will, holding up a bloody knife. "Oh, I'm listening."

Zac facepalmed. _I _really_ need a better group of traitors,_ he thought to himself.

"Andrew-"

"Andy."

"Whatever. Thinks we should contact the other camps, assuming there are traitors over there as well which we can team up with."

"It's a fairly logical plan," said Andy. "I mean, if there are traitors here, why shouldn't-"

"Anyway," interrupted Zac. "The problem is, how are we gonna find them without the non-traitors finding out about us?"

There was a short moment of silence as everyone thought of a way to do that.

"We could use the scrying glasses," said Andrew. "Observe the camps. If we find anyone acting suspicious, we interrogate them."

"Sounds good to me," said Zac. "All in favor say aye."

"Aye!" shouted the entire group of kids.

_**Tristan**_

"Tristan Mitchell, son of Aquilion," said Saige. "You have been accepted into Cohort Four. However, if you want to make a living in this cohort, you're gonna have to earn it. Understand?"

Tristan nodded.

"So tell me, Mitchell-"

"Please," said Tristan. "_Don't_ call me by my last name."

Saige was quiet for a moment, thinking. "That a sore spot for you? Mother didn't treat you well?"

Tristan shook his head.

Saige sighed. "Trust me, I know how it feels. My parents, they didn't give a Stix about me. I grew up hating them, hating life. At least until I met…"

Saige shook her head, as if trying to clear out bad memories. "Anyway, here in the Fourth Cohort, which I've been leading for five years now, I've gathered my own group of traitors who feel exactly as we do, abandoned and neglected by their parents!"

"Umm…," Tristan tried to speak up, but Saige continued.

"Join us, Tristan. Join us, and we can lead you to greatness!"

Tristan swallowed. "Listen, I'd love to join your little evil club here, but I'm not exactly of the betraying type…"

Saige frowned. "Why's that, Tristan?" she asked. "Think the legion will make a better parent? Because they won't. To them, you're just another one of the crowd, destined to die as soon as the next monster attacks. And your dad? He doesn't care about you either. Would a _caring_ father abandon his son to some careless mother who couldn't care less about him?"

Tristan swallowed again. She did make a pretty good point…

"Listen, Saige, did I not say I'm uninterested? I can repeat myself if you-"

Suddenly, a bright burst of red light appeared in Saige's hand. Tristan looked closely to see the light shape itself into five letters: _Malum_.

"You see this, _Mitchell_?" she said, just to add insult to injury. "It's the Latin word for _evil_. One blast from this baby and you'll be completely under my control. This is your last chance to join us freely. Are you in or out?"

Tristan swallowed as he tried not to freak out. Lupa had taught him to be strong, to look evil right in the eye and laugh in its face.

"Do your worst!" he said. "But I will never in a million years join you of my own free will!"

Saige smiled. "WRONG CHOICE!"

And the last thing Tristan remembered was a flash of red light filling his vision and a blood-curdling scream that might have been his.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 5: In Which Characters Confront Each Other

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, but this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Well, many reasons actually, and you'll find out one of them soon enough. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, cuz I don't own anything! All credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers.  
Also, before I start, I wanted to tell you guys i just posted a new story!:D Go check it out! Simone's in it, and Asia (whom you'll meet in this chapter) is sort of mentioned... But yeah, check it out! but not before you read this chapter!**

_**Asia**_

"Wait up, will you?" asked Asia as she struggled to climb Half-Blood Hill. "I'm freaking _dying_ over here!"

"It's just a small hill," said Grover, who was already at the top.

"Yeah, but we had to run all the way across Long Island while getting chased by monsters to get here!" retorted Asia. "Not to mention, I don't have goat legs like you."

"Fine, I'll help you up," said Grover, climbing down the hill with ease, and sort of half dragged, half carried her over the hill.

"Oh my gods," gasped Asia once they'd gotten to the top, as she observed the camp before her. But more surprising was the welcoming party: a thousand kids looking up at her from the top of the hill.

"Greetings," said Grover. "As you can see, we've found a new half-blood. And judging by the amount of monsters that have been chasing her, she's pretty powerful!"

"Big surprise," said one of the kids. "We've had over five Big Three kids in just this year."

"Well, Nice to know I'm appretiated." said Asia. "So, this is Camp Half-Blood. Grover told me all about it while we were running from the monsters."

"Was that a good idea?" asked another camper.

"Probably not," admitted Grover.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light that blinded the entire camp, except for a certain group of campers whom Asia assumed were the Apollo cabin and immune to bright lights.

"Ooh, am I being claimed?" asked Asia excitedly. "Yaay! Is that Apollo? I can't think of anyone else that could be," she said, looking up at the glowing yellow symbol above her.

"That's not Apollo!" said a centuar, whom Asia assumed from what grover had told her was Chiron, had just come out of a big house wearing sunglasses. Asia looked around to see the other campers were sporting sunglasses as well. Apparently, this happened often.

"All hail Asia Allen," said Chiron, bowing on one knee, and the other campers followed his lead, "Daughter of Hyperion, Titan of Light!"

_**Percy**_

"A demi-Titan?" exclaimed Annabeth. "Bt those haven't existed in, like, a thousand years!"

"Indeed," said Chiron. "But we can't worry too much about this." He looked like he was hiding something. "Connor, Travis, why don't you two show her to her cabin?"

"Us?" asked Travis, who was dressed as a pirate for some reason.

"Why us?" asked Connor.

"Because," said Chiron, "We don't have, and hopefully never will, have a Hyperion cabin. Your father's the god of travelers, remember?"

"Fine," said Travis, and with that, the crowd began to dissipatate.

"You know," said Annabeth, "Now might be a good time to confront him…"

"You're right," said Percy, walking over to the Big House. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," said Annabeth.

Percy walked up to the front porch and swung the door open.

"All right, Chiron, we need to talk!"

"Sure thing, Percy," said Chiron. "Rachel, could you bring us some tea and crumpets, please? I'm feeling in a very British mood today."

"Sure thing, Chiron," called Rachel from another room.

"Since when does she live here?" asked Percy, taking a seat at Chiron's coffee table.

"Since I said so," explained Chiron simply.

"Jeez, what is this thing made of?" asked Rachel, backing in to the room while carrying something heavy. "Celestial bronze?"

"Actually, yes," said Chiron. "I like to make all my trays and silverwear out of Celestial bronze in case a monster decides to attack the kitchen."

"Of course, Chiron," said Rachel, turning around slowly. "Because monsters have absolutely nothing better to do than raid your-"

Suddenly, she dropped the tray with a _CLANG!_ and tea and crumpets slipped all over the floor.

"Rachel?" asked Percy, getting up from his seat. "Is something wrong?"

Rachel looked paralized, and she was staring directly at him.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" asked Percy a little impatiently as he made his way over to her.

Suddenly, Rachel fell forward, and Percy just managed to catch her, carrying her limp, lifeless body in his arms.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Percy, looking over at Chiron.

Before Chiron could say anything, Rachel got back up and her eyes began to glow green.

"Oh no," said Chiron, "It's happening!"

"What is?" asked Percy. "A Great Prophecy?"

"No," said Chiron, "But almost as bad. She's giving an unexpected quest. You know, like the one she gave Zoe that one time."

"Oh yeah," said Percy. "Not my best winter. So, is she gonna start already?"

Rachel opened her mouth, and green mist tunnelled out of it like snakes. When she spoke, it sounded like three Rachel's speaking at once.

"_Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike!_

_Nine shall go forth at midday's strike._

_Nine more shall join them by the month of the sun._

_The doors shall close where a battle was won._

_A new generation the quest shall unveil._

_Four different pantheons, united prevail._"

With a flash of green light, Rachel closed her eyes and the green mist receded into her mouth, and rachel fell forward again. This time, however, Percy was too slow, and she fell facfefirst into the tea-soaked floor.

"Ow," she said, getting up and rubbing her nose. "Why am I in a puddle of tea? Did I utter a prophecy again? Can I hear it this time?"

"This time?" asked Percy. "Chiron, you've been keeping secrets from Rachel, too?"

"I can explain!" said Chiron. "It wass necessary…"

"Save it, Chiron," said Percy. "We'll talk about this after we've contacted the Romans and Egyptians. And we need to contact them, now."

_**Wisty**_

Wisty was about to leave her cabin when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to see a lint roller rolling across the floor and sighed. Emily always kept said lint roller, which she labeled Sherman, with her at all times. Now that Wisty thought of it, it was strange that Sherman was here but Emily wasn't.

She decided not to worry about it and just picked the lint roller off the floor, placing it on Emily's desk. She was about to turn around and leave when she saw something that caught her eye.

Apart from Sherman and Emily's hair collection, a strange assortment of items that seemed to have no purpose whatsoever lay on the desk. There was a pocketwatch, the kind without any numbers on it, just the dashes, a big yellow button, and a large roll of toilet paper.

Wisty decided she didn't want anything to do with whatever was going on and left the cabin.

_**Angel**_

Angelina was walking through the halls, wistling a joyful tune, when suddenly someone bumped in to her and spilled a bag of frozen turkeys on her!

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Because," said the guy in front of her, "I just felt like it!"

"Oh, it's on!" she said, pulling out her wand and staff from the Duat.

"Bring it," said the other guy, pulling out a _kopesh_ sword.

"Guys, we all know you're just using that as an excuse to do a magicians' duel," said a guy who had turned a corner, leaning on a wall.

"Well, can you blame us?" said the guy whom Angel was about to fight. "We almost _never_ get to do them in class!"

"You don't?" asked Angel. "But you're combat magicians! Shouldn't that be all you do?"

"No," he replied. "All we do is role-play random situations that Carter puts us in."

"Us too!" said Angel. "Who knew, right?"

"That's great," said the guy who was leaning on the wall. "So are you guys gonna fight already?"

Angel threw her staff onto the ground, and with a flash of bring light it turned into a giant killer kite.

The other guy, however, turned into a giant blue falcon-headed warrior and sliced the bird in half.

"Ah, this should be interesting," said the guy who was watching.

_**Carter**_

"Alright, Amos, tell us what you know!"

"No way!" said Amos. "I'll never tell!"

"As pharaoh I command you-"

"Okay, okay, but don't tell anyone I told you. We were talking about-"

"Amos, what are you doing?" asked Chiron's face, entering the scrying glass along with Lupa's.

Carter sighed heavily.

"Nothing," said Amos. "What brings you here?"

"You guys need to get here as soon as possible," said Chiron. "The prophecy we've been waiting for… It's here."

"Oh, that's just great!" said Carter. "Well, I guess we'd better get there…"

_**Jason**_

"You currently have one message," said the voice of Iris, the rainbow goddess. "Please insert one-"

"Okay, I get it," said Jason, fishing a drachma out of his pocket. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Not really," said iris. "You get used to it after 3000 years."

"Wow," said Jason, flipping the drachma into the rainbow. "That must get really boring."

"Actually, you'd be surprised how much juicy gossip you get to hear, being the messanger goddess," said iris. "Like this one time, I-"

"The message, please."

"Oh, sure, nobody cares what iris has to say! The message is always more important!"

The rainbow shimmered to reveal Lupa, the she-wolf.

_Jason_, she said. _You guys need to get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. Chiron has called a meeting of all three pantheons._

"Well, maybe I would," said Jason. "If you didn't keep secrets from us all the time!"

Lupa mentally sighed. _Listen, Jason. I would never, ever, deliberately keep secrets from you guys unless I absolutely knew it wass for the best. I consider all of you guys my children, you know that, right?_

Jason sighed. "Fine. I'll go tell Reyna." Then he waved his hand through the rainbow, cutting the connection.

"Reyna, we're taking the warship over to Camp Half-Blood!"

_**Rose**_

"Here's your chance," said Saige through the rainbow. "Chiron's called a meeting. You need to spy on it and report back to me once it's over."

"Sure thing," said Rose, holding up a mirror, "Just let me put some more lipstick on."

Saige rolled her eyes. "Aphrodite campers…"

_**Zac**_

"A field trip, eh?" asked Zac once he'd heard the news. "Andrew, aim your scrying glass at the Big House, we need to listen to what goes on in that conversation."

"I'm on it," said Andrew. "And it's Andy!"

"Whatever," said Zac. "Will, aim your scrying glass outside the Big House, if any good traitors are over there, they'll be spying on the meeting."

"Sure thing, chief," said Will.

"Don't call me that," said Zac.

_**Nikki**_

"Okay, sis," said Alyxia. "You need to spy on this meeting. And do it better than Rose! Sabotage her if you need to!"

**So how did I do on the prophecy? I really want to hear your opinions, cuz I've never done one before (as you can tell from my previous story) and I'm not too good with poetry...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 6: The Meeting (And Other Equally Important Goings-On)

**First off, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm gonna be really busy for a while, so I'll only be able to update once a week. So, yeah, now you know.  
Also, this first scene at the beginning was (for the most part) written by Sweetpanda12, but I put my own little spin on it so it would match my writing style. Anyway, thanks, Sweetpanda!  
One last thing, if your character is not Greek, and you have an idea for a little sideplot I could use for them, feel free to share them with me! Sorry if your character is Greek, but I've got way too many sideplots going on in that pantheon already.  
I don't own anything, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and various FanFiction readers. I do, howver, own Ryan, he's all mine!**

_**Krystal**_

Krystal lay in her bunk, fiddling with the waterdrop pendant she'd gotten from her father on her birthday last year. It wasn't usual for gods to pay much attention to their children, much less give them presents, despite the promise Percy made them do. It had only been three years and the gods were already falling short. It was kinda sad, really.

But Krystal, somehow, was an exception, having been claimed at just ten years old. She didn't look much into it, despite the fact that two gods had carved her name in heiroglyphs into said necklace, and her grandmother Minerva had harved an owl into it as well.

Suddenly, Krystal was interrupted by her thoughts as she heard some scuffling noises outside. She looked out the doorway, which was open for some reason, at one of the Hades girls, Nikki, if she remembered correctly, looking around suspiciously and running off somewhere. Krystal looked over to where she had come from and noticed a rainbow: The remains of an Iris-message.

Something wasn't right here, Krystal knew it. She fished a Hapi pill out of her pocket, something Carter had warned her (as well as all the other magicians) never to do, but with the help of Connor and Travis, she managed to get a few just in case she ever needed them. Just don't ask her why she thought she would ever need them, that was a story much too long and disturbing to tell.

"Sorry, Carter," she whispered to herself, "But I'm a daughter of Poseidon. What could possibly go wrong?"

Krystal swallowed the pill and instantly became a breeze of sea air, then started following Nikki towards the Big House.

_**Sam**_

"What should I do, Emily?" asked Sam, pacing around the Apollo cabin, which was empty as usual.

"About what?" asked Emily, looking up from her scrapbook of black-haired people she'd stalked.

"About Rose!" Sam. "I overheard her talking to someone about spying on the camp! And… should I tell someone? What if no one believes me? What if she tries to shut me up by blackmailing me, or.. or worse! And then there's Drew-"

"You should tell someone," said Emily. "After all, you told me and I belive you."

"Yeah," said Sam, looking at Emily, who was rubbing Sherman the Lint Roller all over Sam's bed. "That's a huge relief."

Suddenly, Sam loked out the doorway, which was also open for some reason, and saw Rose running towards the Big House.

"Oh look," said Sam. "There she goes. Probably to eavesdrop on the meeting or something."

"Then stop her!" said Emily. "I'd join you, but my Black Hair Radar tells me Nico just arrived, and I _can't_ miss this chance to stalk him relentlessly!"

Sam sighed as Emily skipped out through the doorway.

_**Reyna**_

"JASON!" shouted Piper as soon as the Romans arrived, rushing forward and giving him a huge bear hug. "I missed you SOOOO MUCH!"

"But you just Iris-messaged me a few minutes ago," said Jason, hugging her back.

"Yeah," said Piper, "But I haven't seen you in person for a whole year!"

Reyna looked at them jealously as they continued hugging. Poor, poor Reyna, doomed to be single forever.

_Shut up!_ Reyna said to the author.

"So are we starting the meeting or not?" asked Reyna impatiently.

"Sure," said Jason, "Where's Chiron?"

"He's inside," said Percy, walking out of the Big House. "We all are. Piper just stayed outside 'cause she wanted to see you as soon as you got here."

"Oh, okay," said Jason, and followed Percy into the Big House, Piper and the omans right behind him.

"I still don't see why you two are dating, when you can only see each other in emergencies," said Reyna.

"It's a long-distance relationship,"said Jason.

"Those never work out, you know."

"We've been dating for over two years."

"Shut up."

_**Zac**_

"Zac," said Will, motioning for him to come over. "My scrying glass is set outside the Big House, but look at this: It appears three girls, two ravens, and a raincloud are spying on the meeting."

"Three girls, two ravens, and a raincloud?" asked Zac, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Will. "That's what the scrying glass shows."

"There must be something wrong with the glass," said Zac.

"Or not," said Andrew, looking over into Will's scrying glass. "See, that girl appears to be spying on the other ones, not the meeting itself. The raincloud doesn't appear natural, especially so close to the ground. My guess is Hapi pills. The ravens… I'm pretty sure they're just normal ravens and are not actually spying on anything."

"How did you figure all that out, Andy?" asked Zac.

"What can I say?" asked Andrew. "I have a thing for guessing things right."

_**No POV**_

"Greetings," said Chiron. "Thank you for coming. Enjoy some crackers and cheese."

"Enough formalities, Chiron," said Percy, still angry at him for keeping secrets from just about everyone important. "None of us are hungry."

"Okay then," said Chiron, clearing his throat. "As exactly one of you knows, Miss Dare here issued a prophecy earlier today."

"No way!" shouted several demigods, plus Carter, who was the only magician who knew what was going on.

"Yes way," said Chiron. "Rachel, would you mind sharing it with us?"

"You haven't told me it yet," said Rachel angrily.

"Oh," said Chiron, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Right…"

"I'll do it," said Percy. "She said: _Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike; Nine shall go south at midday's strike. Nine more shall join them by the month of the sun; The doors shall close where a battle was won. A new generation the quest shall unveil; Four different pantheons, united prevail._"

There was a short silence as everyone tried to figure out what it meant.

"Well, the first line's obvious," said Piper. "This is the prophecy we've been waiting for. The one Rachel didn't get to finish because the laws of the universe were being… messed up."

"And nine shall go south," said Sadie, quickly catching on. "That's obvious as well. Nine of us will go south, at noon, presumably."

"The third one," said Hazel. "Nine shall join them by the month of the sun, unless I'm mistaken, we'll be joined by nine more people, right?"

Percy nodded. "The doors shall close… Any idea what that means?"

"The Doors of Death," said Annabeth. "We haven't closed them yet."

"You'd think we'd get to that by now," said Leo.

"Ugh, haven't we closed them _once_?" asked Jason. "Do we really need to do it _again_?"

"I wish I knew what was going on,"said Zia.

"Okay, calm down!" said Chiron. "I always find it annoying when you guys try to figure out what the prophecy means before it's revealed. Why can't you just let the Fates play their course and not worry about it?"

Percy sighed. "You're right, Chiron. I guess we're all just not feeling our best today."

"I feel great!" contradicted Leo. "Emily hasn't stalked me at all today!"

Percy glared at him. "I know who I'm not bringing on the quest."

"Hey!" said Leo. "What's wrong with me going on the quest?"

"We can only send three people from each pantheon," said Chiron. "That would equal nine."

"Well, I'm glad I already decided," said Percy. "Piper, Annabeth, and I are going."

"As are Frank, Hazel , and I," said Jason.

"Wait, why can't I go?" asked Reyna.

"Because," said Piper. "This is the only chance for Jason and I to be together for an extended period of time!"

"Or," said Reyna, "Leo and I could go along, and you two can go on your own quest and be as romantic-y as you want."

"No," said Percy. "because then, the fans might start wanting you two to start dating."

"And _that_ would just be weird," said Frank.

"It'll be okay," said Jason. "After all, you should be used to it. Even in the original books you were just a supporting character."

"Can you think of any excuse that _doesn't_ break the Fourth Wall?" asked Reyna.

"Nope, not really," said Jason.

"What about _my_ excuse?" asked Piper.

Annabeth shook her head. "This is really getting out of hand…"

"Moving on," interrupted Chiron. "Egyptians, who are _you_ taking along?"

Carter and Sadie looked at each other.

"We're taking Zia," said Carter.

"No," said Sadie, "We're taking Walt/Anubis."

"Zia," insisted Carter.

"Walt/Anubis," countered Sadie.

"ZIA!"

"WALT/ANUBIS!"

"Oh, uh, what's that?" interrupted Walt/Anubis, putting a hand to his ear. "I'm expected in the Underworld? Oh well, guess I can't come then!"

Walt/Anubis quickly got up and shadow-traveled away.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," said Chiron.

_**Asia**_

"And this," continued Travis, who was still dressed as a pirate for no apparent reason, "Is our cabin."

"Oh," said Asia. "Of course, just my luck that I get the oldest, most run-down cabin in the entire camp."

"It's not too bad," insisted Connor. "You get to hang out with us Hermes kids, as well as the children of the few minor gods that don't have cabins yet."

"Like Aeolus, for example," said a girl who was leaning against a wall.

"Asia," said Travis, "Meet Sara Camdyn, the only child of the Master of the Winds."

Sara extended her hand towards Asia. "Nice to meet you," she said simply. Asia shook Sara's hand.

"Come, let me show you around. I'll take it from here, guys." Connor and Travis breathed sighs of relief.

"So," said Sara, "Your dad's a Titan, huh?" That won't get you many friends here. Fortunately, I judge people based on their own actions, rather than those of their parents."

"Thanks," said Asia. "I guess…"

"So," said Sara, sitting down in one of the beds and motioning for her to sit next to her. "What do you think of the camp?"

"Well," said Asia, "It's everything Grover said it would be."

Sara laughed. "So I'm assuming you don't have many questions, then?"

"Just one," said Asia. "Why is Travis dressed as a pirate?"

Sara laughed again. "He's been doing that a lot often, ever since…"

"Since what?" asked Asia.

"Well," said Sara. "I'm not entirely sure if he'd want me to tell you. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Okay, sure," said Asia, "But maybe later. Right now, I'm _exhausted!_"

Sara smiled. "Sure, you can have the bunk above mine."

_**Angel**_

Angel fell to the floor, exhausted.

"That was… exhausting," said the guy she had battled, who'd identified himself as Zayden.

Angel smiled. "Truce?" she asked.

"Truce," agreed Zayden.

"That's it?" said Zayden's friend, who had identified himself as Sebastian, or Seb for short. "You're gonna end it as a tie? What kind of magicians' battle is that?"

"You wanna take a shot at it?" asked Angel threateningly, aiming her new staff at him.

"Uh, no thanks," said Seb, who had seen the extent of her magic power.

Angel smiled. "That's what I thought.

"So, now that that's out of the way," said Zayden, "I need to get these turkeys up to Freak. He's probably starving by now."

Zayden grabbed some of the turkeys, which had somehow survived the battle, and put them back in the bag. Angel started helping him, picking up the turkeys and placing them in the sack.

Once they were almost done, Angel reached her hand out to the last turkey, just as Zayden did the same. Their hands touched, and Angel felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her veins, her herts beating twice as fast.

"Oh no," said Seb, facepalming. "That is so cliché!"


	7. Chapter 7: Svartálfar and Dökkálfar

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 7: Svartálfar and Dökkálfar

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Don't look up any unfamiliar names in this chapter unless you want spoilers. Just saying. And that includes the title of the chapter!  
On a side note, I know I'm a little late with this chapter, but it was really hard to write! Mostly because my sources had almost no description of these creatures, so I had to make them up myself…  
A lot of you have been requesting that I read/review your fics, and I've read some of them, but I haven't found the time to review yet. Don't worry, I'll get there!  
Okay, enough of my rambling, I don't own anything; all credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers!**

_**Another character whose identity would spoil things…**_

Flames flickered freely through the land, the entire landscape surrounded by fire. Among the flames a firey giant stood, with skin as red as the surrounding fire, a bright flaming sword at his hand, standing guard over any who crossed his path.

And very few ever did, for who would ever want to enter the firey realm of Muspell? Just to get here, you had to cross through the Land of the Dead…

His thoughts were interrupted by a portal opening in front of him. The giant looked up in surprise, then quickly recovered, pointing his flaming sword at the portal.

"Well," said a voice, and a young warrior fell out of it, coughing. "That was unpleasant."

"Who goes there?" demanded the giant. "This is the land of Muspell, home of-"

"Yeah, whatever, dude," said the girl, getting up. "It's a good thing I'm wearing this armor, or I probably would've burned up. How can you stand living here?"

The giant narrowed his eyes. This girl was either really brave or really stupid for coming here.

"Who goes there?" he shouted again. "Answer or I will tear you to shreds with my mighty flaming sword!"

"Yeah, I look forward to that," the girl said sarcastically. "Listen, I'm just here to deliver a message."

The giant sighed. "Proceed."

The girl took off her helmet and wiped some eyeshadow off her face, which had completely melted upon entrance to Muspell. Upon a closer look the giant realized her eyes were red… But that was probably a reflection of the flames. Yes, that was it. No mere human had red eyes.

"The end is near," she warned, interrupting his thoughts. "Prepare your forces. It's time for Chaos to reign supreme, and nothing will stand in its way! We battle against the gods in one year's time, near the end of the Fimbulwinter. I'm sure you know where we'll meet?"

The giant nodded.

"Good," said the girl. "So, um… I guess I'll leave now."

"Your hairs on fire," the giant warned her as she turned around.

"AAAHH! NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" shouted the girl, batting at her red- and orange-streaked hair as she fell through the portal.

_**Huginn and Muninn**_

Three girls, two ravens, and a raincloud stood outside the Big House, spying on the activities of the campers.

The first of the two ravens, Huginn was his name, observed as two of the three girls began to confront each other.

"Why are you doing this, Rose?" asked Sam.

"Because," said Rose, "A friend asked me to, so I will. It's not like her evil plans ever work, anyway!"

"A friend asked you to?" asked Sam, sounding exasperated. "What kind of friends are you making?!"

"The right ones!" said Rose, pulling a pink cell phone out of her pocket and sliding it open, turning it into a full-length Celestial bronze sword. "Why don't you stay out of it?"

"Wait, there's no need for violence, is there?" asked Sam, slowly backing away.

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Rose, "But I can't exactly have you telling the entire camp, now can I?"

"Well, you can't exactly fight me out here in the open, that would cause some suspicions," said Sam.

"Oh," said Rose. "Right…"

Meanwhile, the second raven, who was named Muninn, was listening intently to the conversation going on inside the Big House.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Percy.

"At noon," said Annabeth, "Duh."

"Well, when's that?" asked Leo.

"In approximately one hour," said Chiron. "You guys can pack the few possessions you have, and I'll call Argus to come with the truck, and you'll be given the Quest Package, with a bunch of money and drachmas and stuff, which I'm surprised we have that much money, considering our only source is strawberries and we send a quest out every year…"

There was a short silence as everyone contemplated that. The silence was interrupted, however, by a blood-curdling scream coming from the forest.

The demigods, magicians, ravens, centaur, oracle, and raincloud looked up from wherever they were looking at towards the forest. Well, not the raincloud, it was too busy trying not to dissolve into thin air.

Huginn and Muninn, who could hear thoughts, distinctly heard the raincloud think, _When will this gods darn pill wear off?!_

Their thoughts were interrupted, however, by another blood-chilling scream and a sound like a cannon shot from said forest. The various magical people, both inside and outside the Big House, quickly got up and ran towards the source of the sound, even the raincloud.

The ravens looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. With a couple flaps of their wings, the ravens were up in the air, completely unnoticed by everyone except for three individuals who happened to be observing through a scrying glass.

_**Zac**_

"I don't know," said Andy as the ravens flew off. "They seem pretty suspicious to me…"

"Hmmm," thought Zac out loud. "Well, there is-"

His sentence was cut short by a scream from outside the room they were currently inhabiting.

"What was that?" wondered Will, who had stopped to dissect some animals while they were spying on the camp.

"Who knows?" said Zac. "Let's find out."

The trio exited the room and walked downstairs to the Great Room, where a bunch of people were crowding.

"What's going on?" asked Andy.

"And why are there so many people here?" asked Zac.

"We're all trying to see what's going on," said someone in front of them. "Obviously."

"Yeah, well they're about to move out of the way," said Zac, taking his staff out of the Duat. Using his epic storm magic, he lit up the staff, surrounding it in crackling lightning, causing the crowd to nervously move away.

Other than Amos, Zac was the only known follower of Set, which didn't earn him much trust. But trust, to Zac, was a trivial matter in the big picture which was life.

While some magicians might wonder how he was able to work storm magic, Chaos magic, most of them knew better. Chaos was still out there, it still existed. Chaos could never truly be destroyed. While Apophis was supposed to be the full embodiment of Chaos, there were other sources of Chaos out there, and Zac knew it. Chaos was an ever-present thing; even order couldn't possibly exist without a little Chaos.

As Zac walked forward, concentrating on keeping his staff lit up, he couldn't help becoming frustrated how annoyingly slow Egyptian magic was. All this power that could be at his hands, yet it took so long to acquire it.

Fortunately, Zac had been looking for an alternative source of magic, something much faster and less annoying than Egyptian magic. Unfortunately, acquiring said magic would involve methods that were… frowned upon by most magicians. That's why he'd gathered his group of traitors, all people who were anxious for power, tired of the slow way these magicians learned. Did demigods have to work for this power? No, it was in their freaking DNA!

Zac shook his head and turned off his staff as he arrived at the balcony window, where everyone was still staring. As he looked outside to see what they were looking at, he saw something that completely blew his mind.

_**Nico**_

Nico was just having a jolly old time, hiding from Emily and her creepy lint roller, which he strangely hadn't seen today, which was weird, as Emily carried it around with her everywhere, but he was sure it would show up sometime. That thing was omnipresent.

"Man," Nico said to himself as he heard Emily's maniacal laugh echo through the forest, "If I wasn't so dead-set on being goth, I'd have dyed my hair a different color a LONG time ago."

Nico turned around to make sure she wasn't following, when he came across something even more horrifying. At first, Nico saw nothing, and gave a sigh of relief. Then he looked down.

The thing was about three feet tall, and definitely reptilian, with sharp claws, a tail, glowing yellow eyes, a sharp-toothed smile, and scales all over its body. But it was also humanoid, as it stood on two legs, carried a weapon, wore a loincloth and a poncho, and had weird things on its face that distinctly resembled ears and a nose.

Nico was quick to take out his pitch-black sword and point it at the creature, shouting "What the HADES are you?!"

The reptilian humanoid smiled wider than it was already smiling. "That you'll never know," it said in a very reptilian-sounding voice. "You'll never know until it's too late."

Nico looked around and saw more humanoid reptiles crawling from the trees, some on two legs, some on four, all sporting weapons, loincloths, and creepy smiles on their half-reptile, half-human faces.

"Soon, the Captain shall reap his revenge," said the first creature. "The end is near, demigod. Are you ready for it?"

One of the creatures leapt at Nico, but he sliced right through it with his sword. Unfortunately, it reformed just as soon as it hit the ground, and more creatures started leaping forward, scratching his pale skin with their sharp reptilian claws.

"The Doors of Death have been opened, and that's in _all_ the pantheons," said the creature as Nico fought the quickly-reforming monsters that were attaching themselves to him and poking him with their weapons. "As we speak, Egyptian ghosts and demons are spilling out into the mortal world. But they're not the ones you should worry about, demigod. The ones you should worry about are us, the Svartálfar!"

Nico hardly heard however, as behind him, he heard a bloodcurdling voice scream, "DON'T WORRY NICO, SHERMAN WILL SAVE YOU!"

Nico quickly pulled the rest of the creatures off of him and leaped out of the way as Sherman the Lint Roller transformed into a Sherman Tank, utterly destroying the monsters until all that remained was a bunch of golden dust.

"That won't kill them for long," said Emily as Sherman transformed back into a lint roller. "Hurry!"

As Nico was running away, he vaguely heard the first creature shout, "SEND IN THE REINFORCEMENTS!" just as it re-formed.

_**Annabeth**_

Annabeth and the others were running through the forest toward the source of the noise when suddenly, Nico and Emily ran right into them!

"Lizard people," gasped Emily, "Sherman… ELVES!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at Nico, silently asking him for the truth.

"It's true," panted Nico, "At least… Part of it is."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something skeptical, when suddenly, a tiny, inch-long knife was stabbed into her shoulder!

"Ouch!" she shouted, and pulled the knife out. As soon as she did, it melted into shadow. Annabeth looked around to see what had stabbed her, and saw nothing. Then she looked down.

The things were pitch-black, with glowing yellow eyes, and could only be described by what Emily had said: Elves.

The demigods pulled out their weapons, pointing them at the elves.

"It's okay," said Annabeth. "There's a couple of us, and way more of them. But they're tiny, so we have the advantage."

"And they can't die," Emily reminded her.

"Crap."


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 8

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 8: Chapter 8 (for lack of a better name)

**I had something to say for this chapter, but I forgot. Oh well! I'll probably remember it later, but by then it'll be too late, so… It's probably not important anyway.  
I don't own anything, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers. Enjoy!**

_**Saige**_

"Do you understand?" asked Saige. Tristan nodded blankly. "Good," said Saige. "Now, make sure nobody sees you when you leave."

Tristan nodded and left the cabin. Saige smiled and turned around to face the currently empty cabin, when she noticed shadows moving across the floor.

_No way,_ she thought. _The elves have gotten into the cabins?_ But then, the shadows came together, forming a large puddle, out of which rose a familiar daughter of Pluto.

"Alyxia," said Saige. "You went to do what I asked?"

Alyxia nodded. "The Captian is free, the giant has been warned, and the goblins are currently attacking both the camps and Brooklynn House."

"What about the elves?" asked Saige. "Any idea where they came from?"

Alyxia shook her head. "Those elves don't usually attack en masse like that. Something's controlling them."

Saige frowned. "We need to find out who it is," she said, "And mark ourselves as allies."

"Of course," Alyxia nodded.

"Good work, Alyxia," said Saige, "Now let's see what our spy has found out."

Alyxia's expression soured at the mention of the daughter of Aphrodite. Nevertheless, she held the flashlight and pointed it at the prism while Saige flipped a drachma into the impending rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," said Saige, "Show me Rose Kerr at Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmered and Rose's image appeared.

"Rose," said Saige, "Is the meeting over yet?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. But here's the thing… one of the campers knows I'm spying. She… also distracted me during the whole thing, so I have no idea what they said during the meeting."

Saige cursed. Suddenly, another rainbow appeared in front of Alyxia.

"You currently have one message," said Iris.

Alyxia flipped her drachma into the rainbow before iris could finish her monologue.

"Someone's impatient," noted Iris. "You know, if I wasn't strictly neutral during these wars, the gods would've known what you guys are planning a looong time ago!"

"And we appreciate that, Iris," said Alyxia, "Now show me the message."

Iris sighed. "Always the message…"

The rainbow shimmered to reveal the Mikki's face. "Aly," she said, "They're sending a quest. Rachel issued a prophecy, and it mentioned four pantheons. It also mentioned a new generation, the Doors of Death, a month relating to the sun, some special emphasis on the number 9, and the fact that they're leaving at noon."

Alyxia smiled smugly at Saige, having proven that her spy was better than Saige's. Saige merely glared at her and faced the rainbows.

"Nikki, thanks for the information," she said, "Rose, try to do better next time. And make sure you eliminate the girl who suspects you."

Rose nodded and Nikki smiled as Saige swept her hand through both of the rainbows, cutting off the connection. Then she started muttering ancient Latin curses under her breath. The cussing kind, not the magical kind.

Of course, her being a daughter of Trivia, her powers started to get out of control and the curses spilled out of her mouth in the form of glowing words, swirling around her in a mass of light and color.

Alyxia ducked as the phrase _son of a gorgon_ flew dangerously close to her head, and flinched as _go to Hades_ just missed hitting her foot.

"Four pantheons…," she muttered.

Saige nodded. "They know."

_**Nico**_

Nico swung his sword at the creepy shadow elf creatures as battle raged around him. Everywhere he looked swords were swung, arrows were shot, spears were thrown, knives were stabbed, fireballs were ignited, spells were casted, people turned into giant falcon-headed warriors, and other people turned into elephants, causing the elves to disintegrate into shadow. They came right back, however, re-forming almost as soon as they were killed. They _really_ should've closed those Doors the minute they'd known they were open one year ago. But monster attacks weren't frequent back then, and it seemed a trivial matter. Until now.

As Nico fought, he noticed something. While other people's weapons destroyed the elves only for a few seconds, Nico' weapon had no effect on them whatsoever. In fact, it seemed like it was making them stronger.

This confused Nico. Usually there were some monsters that could only be killed with Stygian iron. However, Stygian iron seemed to be the only thing that _couldn't_ kill these things. He was not used to not killing things.

And then, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the lizard people came back.

"That's right, little demigods," said the one Nico assumed was the leader: the one who wore a pncho and was the only one he had heard talk. "Fight! Fight to your futile death! Muhahahaha!"

Nico struggled to hold off the elves. Their tiny weapons pierced his skin, leaving tiny wounds that accumulated as the elves continued throwing their weapons. Of course the lizard people that were now crawling all over him, biting and scratching and weighing him down, didn't help.

_The light, Nico!_ Nico suddenly heard a voice in his head. _The __Dökkálfar are creatures of darkness, weakened by the light._

Nico didn't know what Dökkálfar was, but he assumed it was referring to the creatures that were attacking him. He also didn't know if he was going crazy or not, but decided he had nothing to lose.

"Guys," he said, "They're weakened by the light. Let's get out of these light-blocking trees!"

The other demigods and magicians nodded to show they understood, and started heading back to the camp, where the wide open fields would prevent any of the sun's light from being blocked.

"If I can just hold them off a little longer," muttered Nico as he ran towards the edge of the forest, but the lizard people that were clinging to him limited his movement, and the elves' weapons didn't help. Blood was pouring from his many, many wounds, and Nico flinched every time the lizard people sank their razor-sharp fangs into his skin. The last thing Nico remembered before passing outwas a sliver of light streaking through the canopy of the trees as he fell to the ground.

_**Huginn and Muninn**_

_What was that?_ demanded Muninn.

Huginn gave him a questioning look.

_You spoke to that demigod,_ he said. _The General strictly said that we make sure we're unnoticed._

_Well,_ said Huginn, _I figured, if they're going to help us, it would be convenient if they're _alive.

_We don't need their help,_ said Muninn. _We can do this on our own_.

_Muninn,_ Huginn said to his brother, _We can't go on ignoring each other. This war is between _all _the pantheons. We need their help if we're going to survive._

Muninn mentally sighed. _But we're not going to survive. It's already been decided._

Huginn frowned. Well, he didn't frown, because birds can't do that, but he did something with his beak that looked like frowning. _Prophecies can be wrong._

At this, Muninn laughed, a sound that resonated across the trees, and he got many weird looks from the normal ravens that surrounded them.

_For someone named after thought itself,_ laughed Muninn, _You sure aren't very thoughtful. Prophecies have never been wrong. And this? This is no different. Here's the thing: You can go live on these fantasies of ever being able to survive this war, and guide these demigods to their destination. I, however, will do the sane thing and report to the General like we were asked._

At this, Muninn spread his wings and flew off, headed south where a thunderstorm was brewing, and not much farther, a rainbow.

Huginn looked back at the demigods fighting below him. They were his allies now. He would guide them.

_**No POV**_

Nico fell to the ground, a small sliver of light creeping through the canopy of the forest and shining directly on him. Immediately, all of the elves that surrounded him flinched and backed away, some of them disintegrating on the spot. The lizard people that clung to him, however, turned to stone and became stuck to him, their sharp stone claws still digging into his skin.

"Well," said Leo, who had lit himself on fire to keep the elves away. "That was unexpected."

"Whatever," said Annabeth, "The edge of the forest is just a few feet away. Someone drag him over there while we hold off the monsters."

Chiron easily picked up Nico and lifted him onto his back, then continued shooting arrows at the monsters.

As soon as they made it to the edge, the elves backed away and the lizard people jumped off of them to keep from turning to stone.

"Phew," said Percy, wiping his brow. "That was intense."

"No time for relaxing," said Emily, who looked like she was ready to freak out, "How are we gonna get these things off Nico?!"

"Well," said Annabeth, "We need to find a way to remove the lizard people without causing too much damage. Unfortunately, that's going to be difficult because those claws are very sharp, and even moving them would probably cause him insufferable pain and quite a bit of blood loss. However, we need to do something about this one on his chest, and a three-foot-long stone statue would probably interfere with his breathing."

"Well that should be easy," said Percy, "These claws aren't latched onto his skin, just his shirt, so if we just…"

Percy tried to remove the stone lizard person as a large _RIIIIP!_ was heard.

"And now you've torn half his shirt off," said Annabeth. "And I don't even want to hear a _word_ from you, Emily!"

"Well sorry," said Percy, "These claws are sharp."

"As we all know," said Annabeth. "Percy, why don't you go make yourself useful and warn the camp not to go into the forest. Emily can join you."

Percy and Emily pouted and walked off.

"Chiron, you're the best and most careful healer in the camp," said Annabeth, "Maybe you can remove the statues without hurting him too much. This one on his arm must be really uncomfortable, and the one on his leg can't be much better."

"What about the one on his face?" asked Leo.

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at his face.

"There is no one on his face, Leo," said Piper.

"Oh," said Leo, "So his skin is always that weird stony color?"

"Yes," said Hazel, "You'd think you'd get used to that by now."

"Actually, I at first thought there was one on his face too," said Sadie.

"Guys, quit being so mean to Nico," said Frank. "Emily might hear you and throw her lint roller at us."

This shut them up. Quickly.

So, as Chiron proceeded to remove the statues as carefully as possible, Annabeth began pouring nectar over his wounds, which began to close almost immediately.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" exclaimed Sadie. "Where can I get me a healing potion like that?!"

"You can't," said Carter, "That's nectar, the drink of the gods. We magicians, having no godly blood whatsoever, would disintegrate with just one sip."

Sadie crossed her arms and began muttering something about the lame limits of being in the Egyptian pantheon.

"Well that takes care of that," said Percy. "The camp's been warned, and there's yellow tape surrounding the forest, along with Connor dressed as a cop saying, 'Move along, nothing to see here.'"

"Good," said Chiron, who had finished healing Nico. "Which leaves us to the matter at hand. As soon as you've all applied varying amounts of nectar on your wounds, you need to pack up and leave immediately. The Doors of Death need to be closed as soon as possible if we're to have any chance of getting rid of these things."

"And we need to get rid of them soon," said Percy. "I don't think I could stand not being able to play Capture the Flag."


	9. Chapter 9: There's a Storm Coming

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 9: There's a Storm Coming…

**Sorry for taking so long, but computers and I aren't in aren't getting along very well right now…  
Ah yes, the quest starts here. This is when the plot **_**really**_** starts moving along. And it's ironic, because the number nine… nevermind, you'll figure it out. Fun fact: This is also my longest chapter so far.  
Also, I co-authored a story with Amber Tate, titled Olympus Hearts: Rise of the Athena Addict. It's the second oneshot in a series she calls Chaos of the Demi's. Go read it, if you feel like it. Her profile's on my favorites list. Right there, on the top. And read her other stories if you have time, they're really good. Yep. Well, I have nothing else to say, so on with the story!  
This first POV is gonna be a little hard to understand for those of you who aren't in on the stuff I've got planned for this story. It's pretty important nevertheless.  
I don't own anything. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction readers.**

_**Brianna**_

Brianna was sitting with her legs crisscrossed on the bed, humming a relaxing tune. Meditation was something she always did in the afternoons, helping her relax from the stresses of everyday life. Unfortunately, her meditation was interrupted by someone barging into her room, spouting something inconceivable. She did not let this bother her, however, and continued meditating as the visitor drones on and on.

However, parts of the visitor's speech kept intruding her thoughts: something about the sons of Mim being at play and a red rooster's crowing. Brianna narrowly opened one of her eyes to look at her visitor: a girl with curly red hair and freckled skin, her eyes glowing a bright purple.

At this, Brianna reluctantly finished her meditation and focused her full attention on the visitor. By now, however, the light had disappeared from her eyes and she was staring at her apprehensively.

"You didn't hear a word of that, did you?" asked Violet incredulously.

Brianna shook her head. "You know no one bothers me while I'm meditating."

"And you can't even make an exception is someone, say, for example, utters a prophecy?!" exclaimed Violet. "You know I can't remember a thing while I'm in a trance."

"So the sons of Mim are playing and a red rooster's crowing," said Brianna, "So what? There are tons of red roosters in existence and no one even knows what the sons of Mim even are. So why should it concern us?"

"Because I uttered a prophecy about it," said Violet.

"Oh," said Brianna, "Right…"

"Listen," said Violet, "If what little you heard is correct, that means the biggest war in existence is coming soon. And possibly even worse, the Fimbulwinter-"

"What's that noise outside?" interrupted Brianna.

Violet sighed. "That's just Rin and Ren doing their musical thing."

"Aren't you going to join them?" prompted Brianna. "The band's not complete without their bass guitarist."

Violet shook her head. "I foresaw a storm coming. Don't wanna be a part of that."

"What about them?"

Violet shrugged. "I told them, they went on with it anyway."

Brianna sighed. "We can't have them playing electrical instruments in the middle of a storm. Go tell them to stop."

"But I already did, they-"

"Then do it again!"

Violet huffed and left the room, then Brianna turned to her bedside table where a years-old picture of her family lay. She picked it up and stared at it, trying to recall the long-lost memories that lay there. She stared at her parents, smiling for the camera, a bundle of blankets in each of their arms.

She had absolutely no memory of her mother, who had died when she was just a baby. She had a pretty good memory of her father, who had died not three years ago, risking his life for her. And she had only vague memories of her twin brother, who had mysteriously disappeared when she was just three years old.

"Oh Ryan," she muttered, "If only you were here now…"

_**No POV**_

"Wha… What happened?" muttered Nico, rubbing his temple. "I had the strangest dream. And you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and-"

"We get it, Nico," interrupted Reyna. "We were all there."

"Oh," said Nico. "So what am I doing on the ground? And why is my shirt completely shredded?"

"Because it wasn't a dream," explained Percy. We literally had to pry the lizard people off of you."

"Oh," said Nico, "So what are we gonna do about this? The lizard person told me the Doors of Death are open, and that's in _all_ the pantheons. The same thing is going on with Egyptian ghosts and demons."

"Wait wait wait," said Annabeth. "If that's true, these creatures might not even be Greek!"

"Which explains why they're so unfamiliar," said Leo.

"Four different pantheons," muttered Piper.

"First," said Annabeth, "We need to make sure they're not from one of the three pantheons we know of. Carter, Sadie, Jason, Reyna. You guys recognize any of these things?"

Carter, Sadie, Jason, and Reyna shook their heads.

"Okay," said Annabeth, thinking. "Leo, Piper, Frank. Are these things in Aztec, Cherokee, or Chinese mythology?"

"What?" asked Leo incredulously. "Of course not!"

"Well," said Piper, "I don't know _that_ much about Cherokee mythology, but there were a lot of half-human hybrids. The lizard people are a possibility, elves are a definite no."

"Well, the Chinese dragons could transform into any form they chose," said Frank, "But since neither elves nor lizard people are native to China, I find that highly doubtful."

"Hmmm," muttered Annabeth, putting her Athena brain cells into full overload. "Hazel," she said, "Are there any elves or lizard people in… New Orleansic mythology?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked incredulously. "You realize New Orleans is a modern state, right? There's absolutely no way they have their own mythology."

Annabeth kept thinking, rubbing her chin, something she only did when she was thinking very, very, profusely hard. What if the fourth pantheon had to do with their little adventure last year?"

"English mythology!" she exclaimed. "Britain has its own mythology, right? Right? Elves and lizard people seem like just the thing that would belong there!"

The other campers looked at each other nervously.

"Or maybe it's Forks, Washingtonian mythology!" she exclaimed. "They have a HUGE tendency to mess up the classic myths!"

By now, the campers were deciding who should snap her out of her trance.

"Science fictional mythology!" she exclaimed. "They could be mutants! Really, really short mutants!"

"Annabeth," said Percy, reaching an arm toward her tentatively. "Why don't you just sit down?"

"Maybe it's a mix of all three!" exclaimed Annabeth, ignoring him entirely. "British mutants from Forks!"

Percy looked back at his friends nervously, and they motioned for him to calm her down, somehow. Percy was very bad at reading hand signals.

"I've figured it out!" exclaimed Annabeth, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. "MUHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Sara**_

Sara was lying in her bunk, having a great time being bored, when Asia ran into the room, tears swelling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting up.

Asia sat down on the bunk below hers, murmuring something incomprehensible.

"It's okay," said Sara, climbing down to sit next to her. "You can tell me."

Asia shook her head miserably.

"Was it the Ares kids?" asked Sara.

Asia reluctantly nodded.

"What's they do?"

Asia shook her head.

Sara sighed. Whatever they'd done must have been really traumatizing. Either Asia had some unknown fear that she didn't want anyone to know about, or they were being really, really mean. Like, meaner than usual. She would have to have a word with them afterwards.

"Listen," she said, "Whatever they did, it'll be fine. Those kids are just big bullies, but once they see you for who you really are, they'll learn to fear and respect you."

At this, Asia's expression changed. She couldn't tell how, but it was different. When she muttered something incomprehensible once more, it was with an air of determination.

_**Percy**_

"Hey guys," called a familiar voice from lower down the hill. Percy and co. turned around to see Ryan walking up to them.

"Listen," he said. "Since it's sorta, kinda my fault that the Doors of Death are open in the first place, well… I guess I just felt inclined to help you guys out."

With that, Ryan whistled loudly, a sound which resonated across the whole camp. Not three seconds later, a winged, horned, fish-tailed, horse-like creature landed roughly at the top of the hill.

"You're giving us Princess Butterflykiss?" asked Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not!" said Ryan. "I'm just giving you rides. You know, most people just take the strawberry truck to NYC and then go on foot from there, but I figure, why bother with that when you can just ride pegasi over to your destination? Right? Right? Princess Butterflykiss says I'm right."

With that, Princess Butterflykiss reared up on her fish tail and neighed loudly. Percy had heard about her horse-summoning powers and wanted to know what she said in that neigh that caused horses to drop everything they were doing and run to wherever she was.

There were no words in that neigh, but Percy heard the sound of rainbows and butterflies, and green pastures full of knee-tall grass, where herds of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks flew through the air. Percy recognized this as one of Butterfkyliss's most cherished memories, before her entire species had been hunted for the magical properties of their horns, feathers, and tails. Without knowing it, Percy found tears swelling in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. It was so beautiful…

"Um, Percy?" asked Annabeth, bringing him back to reality. "Are you all right? You're crying."

"Yeah, yeah," lied Percy, rubbing tears out of his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You know," Jason said to Ryan, "You could've just gone over to the stables and walked the horses over here, rather than forcing them to break a hole through the wall and fly frantically over here.

"Well, that was my original plan," explained Ryan, "But Emily was waiting there with a pair of shearing scissors in one hand and a demonic lint roller in the other, so I switched to Plan B: Run as far away as possible and find another way to acquire nine pegasi."

"You realize you keep causing more problems than you fix, right?" said Frank.

"Well no need to be rude," huffed Ryan, mounting his horse-like creature. "Come on, Butterflykiss, let's get out of here."

With that, Butterflykiss opened her wings and flew off into the horizon.

"You know you can't leave camp, right?" asked Piper. "You'd get in big trouble with Chiron if you do!"

Ryan sighed and changed Butterflykiss's course, heading towards the forest.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go there if I were you," warned Carter. "There's tons of monsters and stuff over there, and they're not dying."

Ryan cursed and looked around for anywhere else to go, and instead resorted to flying around in a circle above the camp.

"Well now that that's over with," said Hazel, "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

_**Diana**_

"So," said Diana, flipping a Greek drachma over and over. "This is boring."

"Yeah, let's do something!" exclaimed Justin.

"I know!" said their friend Haden, a son of Mercury. "Let's prank someone-"

"That's the third time you've suggested that, Haden," interrupted Diana. "We're still not doing it."

"Did anyone say pranking?" asked Alyxia, sticking her head into the room.

"I said pranking," confirmed Haden.

"Alyxia," said Justin, "What are you doing in cabin 3?"

"I'm here to prank someone, duh!" she said, dragging Haden outside. "Come on, What's-Your-Face, I know this one guy who's just asking to have peanut butter stuffed in his pillowcase!"

"I have a name, you know," said Haden. "And I just happen to carry a jar of peanut butter on my person!"

By now, Diana's ADHD had caused her to zone out entirely. It was several minutes before her zoning-out was interrupted by someone saying her name.

"Diana," said one of her cabinmates, a daughter of Poseidon named Sea. Ironic, she knew. "You're wanted in the Jupiter shrine. Now."

Diana sighed, getting up. What in Pluto's name could Octavian possibly want with her?

_**Kiara**_

"Kiara," said Wisty to one of her many, many siblings. It was a surprise Apollo even had time to pull the sun chariot, what with all the kids he was having. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," said Kiara. "What is it?"

"I've been hearing this voice lately," she confessed. "And the weirder thing is… it has a Jamaican accent."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you rest a bit? Take a nap? Maybe when you wake up you'll feel sane- I mean better!"

"Yeah," muttered Wisty, yawning. "A nap sounds good…"

_**Huginn**_

"There's a storm coming…," muttered Annabeth.

"Are you quoting Anne Hathaway?" asked Piper.

"No!" denied Annabeth. "What makes you say that?!"

"Because," explained Piper. "My dad stars in that movie, you know."

"No he doesn't!" said Carter.

"He does in _this_ universe!" exclaimed Piper.

There was a silence as everyone thought of the implications that came along with that sentence.

"Let's ignore that, shall we?" said Annabeth.

"Guys," interrupted Jason, "I don't know if you're paying attention, but we're about to fly into a raging storm!"

"I was paying attention," said Zia.

"You guys were talking?" asked Hazel.

"Jason, just use your storm powers to move it away!" said Sadie.

"My storm powers aren't _that_ strong!" said Jason.

"There's a shock," muttered Frank.

"Hahaha!" laughed Percy. "That's punny!"

_Do you still think we need their help?_ asked Muninn questioningly.

Huginn looked up to see his brother flying a little way in front of him, just close enough to be heard.

_Yes,_ said Huginn. _Yes, I do. Now use your storm powers to move it away!_

_I don't HAVE any storm powers!_ exclaimed Muninn.

_Uh, boss?_ asked Blackjack. _Do you hear any ravens arguing in your head, perchance?_

"No," said Percy. "Not at all."

_Oh, good,_ said Blackjack sarcastically. _Just making sure I wasn't going crazy…_

Huginn and Muninn looked at each other, making a silent agreement to remain silent until they parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10: Sunset

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 10: Sunset

**So... It's been just over a month since I've updated... School. That is all. Not really, but I don't feel like listing all the setbacks I had, so let's just say school is the major culprit here. But fortunately, I finally got my schedule back in order, so I should be able to update at least every other week, as opposed to the month that it took me to get this one here…  
I own nothing, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and various fanfiction authors. Oh, and various other authors too, for the fourth pantheon. Couldn't do this without them!**

_**No POV**_

"Whew, that was intense," said Percy, willing himself to become dry. The others glared at him jealously.

"Well," said Annabeth, pulling her laptop out of her saddle bag, "At least my precious laptop survived!" The others stared at her, shocked.

"You brought that?" asked Jason. "You realize monsters are attracted to the Internet, right?"

"Does it matter?" asked Piper, looking into her knife. "My hair is RUINED!"

"Oh, shut your trap," said Sadie Britishly, even though that's not a word, "Do you know what water does to these leather boots? Because I don't!"

"It severely stains them forever unless you scrub them with a toothbrush immediately," lied Carter.

"Well, fortunately, I thought to bring my toothbrush on this trip," said Sadie, getting it out of her own saddle bag. Carter tried to keep in his laughter as she began clumsily scrubbing her boots.

"Well," said Hazel, "At least we have this beautiful rainbow."

Our heroes looked off into the distance where a beautiful rainbow lay sprawled across the sky, a suspicious raven flying directly toward it while another suspicious raven stayed behind.

"Uh, guys," said Percy, "I don't think these pegasi are gonna last for much longer. That storm really tired them out."

"Yeah, okay," said Frank. "See any good landing spots?"

"How about that ash tree over there?" asked Annabeth.

"Sounds good to me," said Percy, and guided the pegasi over to it.

_An ash tree,_ thought Huginn. _How dreadfully ironic._

_**Diana**_

"Octavian?" called Diana as she stepped into the Jupiter shrine, kicking tufts of teddy bear stuffing out of the way. "Hello? You there?"

Diana looked up at the looming statue of Jupiter looking almost disapprovingly down at her. She hated that statue. It creeped her out. She hated this place, really. She'd only met Octavian once, when she had first arrived at camp, and that was more than she ever needed.

"Octavian!" she called again. "You, um… Are you home?"

No response. Diana was about to turn tail and leave before the Jupiter statue could creep her out any more, when she was interrupted by a poof of dust appearing before her, fading away to reveal a woman wearing a goatskin cloak.

"Juno!" exclaimed Diana, bowing respectfully.

"Diana," said Juno. "A prophecy has been revealed. It involves you."

"Me?" asked Diana, pointing to herself, just to make sure she heard right.

Juno nodded. "You," she repeated. "You and a select other few are destined to play a great role in an incoming war."

"Me?" asked Diana again; just to make sure she wasn't going deaf.

"Yes, you!" said Juno impatiently. "Listen, there's a big war coming up. It involves all the pantheons. The gods are in great danger of being destroyed, forever. You were chosen by the Norns as one of the nine Romans who could greatly change the tides of the war."

"Norns?" asked Diana, raising an eyebrow. She'd never heard of them.

"The Norns, the Fates, the Moirai," said Juno, waving her hand. "Same word, different language. I thought you knew Latin."

"That's not Latin," Diana informed her.

"Oh," said Juno. "Well, whatever, it's either Greek or-"

She was interrupted by an ominous roll of thunder.

"Listen," said Juno, "You haven't been hearing from the gods, have you?"

"Actually," said Diana, "Now that I think about it, no."

"That's because Jupiter is keeping us in hiding again," she said. "He thinks that if we mind our own business, they'll leave us alone. But they won't."

"Who's they?" asked Diana.

Juno sighed. "You ask too many questions. Look, just choose the people you want to go with you, and leave on the quest I sent you."

"Okay, I'll just go tell Reyna and then we'll have that big meeting in the morning and-"

"No time for that!" said Juno. "I will transport you and your questmates myself."

"But Reyna needs to know we're leaving," said Diana. "That's how Rome works. We have to be organized!"

Juno narrowed her eyes. "You won't have time for organization," she said, "When the sun sets and the monsters reign their terror on the entire camp!"

"What are you-"

"On the count of three," Juno ignored her. "One…"

"But-"

"Two…"

Diana sighed. She'd already chosen her two questmates.

"Three!"

Juno, the statue, and the entire shrine disappeared before Diana in a flash of brilliant white light.

_**Krystal**_

Krystal lay in her bed, thinking about the meeting. So Nikki was apparently a spy, but for whom? And why? And should she tell anyone about it? What if she was merely curious about what was going on at the meeting? That one was definitely a no, as there was no way she could've known about it before the Egyptians came. The other questions, however, swirled around in her mind like a spinning vortex of everlasting confusion.

Krystal sighed, getting up from her bunk. Maybe a good swim in the lake might help clear her mind. Maybe the naiads were feeling helpful today and would give her some advice…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar head sticking its way into the doorway. "Hey, have you seen Nico anywhere?" asked Emily. "Leo, maybe? Ryan?"

Krystal shook her head.

"Well, okay then," she said, turning around to leave, but then turned around again. "Wait… Sherman says something's bothering you. Care to share it? Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Krystal raised an eyebrow, looking at the lint roller in Emily's hands. That thing hadn't actually read her mind, had it? No, of course not. Emily was probably just really good at reading emotions or something.

"So?" asked Emily. "Spit it out already."

Krystal looked around the room. None of her sisters were there, which was strange, but convenient. She decided that if anyone were to believe her, it would be Emily.

"Okay, this may be hard to believe, but," started Krystal, "I think one of our campers might be a spy. I'm not entirely sure-"

"Is it Rose?" interrupted Emily.

"Who?" asked Krystal.

"Rose," repeated Emily, "From the Aphrodite cabin? Yeah, Sam was having the same problem with her. You two should totally team up or something, I can easily see you two becoming best friends. The tomboy and the girly girl. So cliché…" And with that, Emily turned around and skipped away, calling Nico's, Leo's, and Ryan's names.

_**Seb**_

"So," muttered Seb, "It's getting late…" They didn't listen, of course. Ever since _the incident_, they'd been too absorbed in each other to even pay attention to their surroundings. He'd been feeling like a third wheel all afternoon. Of course, if anyone confronted them about it, they'd quickly deny it. He didn't really see why, either; they'd known each other for less than half a day and touched hands over a frozen turkey. That didn't seem very romantic, if you asked him.

His thoughtful brooding was suddenly interrupted by a hot, searing pain hitting his forehead. Seb groaned, putting a hand up to his temple. _What was that?_ he wondered. He didn't wonder long, however, as a hotter and more searing pain suddenly hit his forehead, and he shouted in agony, cradling his head in his hands. He distinctly heard voices talking from somewhere, but the pain was too unbearable for him to pay attention. When another migraine hit, he crumpled to the ground and his vision went black.

Within a few seconds, his vision returned almost immediately, and he was standing on the windowsill, looking down at Zayden and Angel crowding anxiously around his unconscious body. _Wait…,_ Seb thought. Something was terribly wrong about that sentence. Seb said it to himself again, and realized he couldn't be standing on a windowsill if his unconscious body was lying on the ground. That could only mean one thing…

Sure enough, Seb looked down to see his body (the one on the windowsill) had been replaced by that of a brown-feathered bird, essentially giving him the look of a Seb-headed chicken.

_Yeah, like I've never heard _that_ one before,_ he said to the author before flapping his wings and flying right through the wall and into the city.

The first thing he noticed was the monsters: tons of short, creepy-looking humanoids and slightly taller, even-more-creepy-looking lizard-like humanoids, gathering in the shadows of the mansion, almost as if waiting for something.

The second thing he noticed was the sunset; the bright red ball of gas slowly sinking below the horizon. The horizon, which, apparently, he was heading right towards. After a few seconds, however, the sun began to look less like a giant ball of gas and more like a giant boat, floating across the sky and down into the Duat. Seb landed on the boat just as it sank fully into the river, entering the First House of Night.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite follower," said a familiar female voice.

"Bast, I'm your only follower," said Seb, turning to face her. "So, what exactly am I doing here?"

Bast sighed, and pointed behind her to an old man sitting on a huge, fiery throne in the middle of the boat. "Ra wishes to speak to you."

Seb walked over to the Throne of Fire, bowing as best as he could in his bird form, then looked up at the sun god.

Ra cleared his throat loudly. "So," he said, "How are things?"

"Oh, things are great," Seb said sarcastically. "You know, freaky shadow elves and freakier lizard men seiging the house, me feeling like a third wheel among my best friend and his girlfriend, even though he won't admit she's his girlfriend, but it's so obvious they shouldn't even bother denying-"

"Yeah, that's great," interrupted Ra, who sounded entirely uninterested with Seb's personal life, and instead deciding to focus on Seb's first statement. "Those monsters you mentioned earlier? They're not Egyptian."

"Yeah, I figured as much," said Seb.

"Yes, I figured you'd figure as much," said Ra, "But the reason I called you here is because the elves are attacking every single Nome in the entire world. I need you to find out where they're coming from and stop them, or else all of Egypt will fall apart."

"Why me?" asked Seb. "Also, you caused those headaches? Not cool, man. Not cool."

"Bast recommended you," said Ra, "And I needed your attention."

"Well, thanks a lot, Bast," said Seb. "Fine, I'll do it. But how do I start?"

Ra shrugged. "Just find out where they're coming from. See if one of them leaves the house, and follow them or something."

Seb sighed. "So, lemme get this straight. You're sending me on a quest, but you're not giving me any information other than what I'm supposed to do? How does that make any sense?"

"Hera's doing the same…," muttered Ra. And with that, Seb's vision blurred and was suddenly blinking up into the concerned faces of Zayden and Angel.

_**Simone**_

"Simone! Simone, wake up!"

"Huh? Wuzzat?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in the middle of an experiment again," Malcolm informed her.

"Huh?" Simone asked again, looking over at her desk. It had been a particularly boring experiment; she was studying the chemical properties of a two-headed paramecium in order to properly brew a two-headed paramecium potion. Why she thought anyone would ever need or want to become a two-headed paramecium was anyone's guess.

_Hey, shut it!_ she told the author, _Just look at how much my potions helped during the Titan War!_

_Yeah, I'm sure that was worth it,_ said the author, _What exactly does an Official Scientist do again?_

Simone glared at the author's rhetorical question, somehow, before the Fourth Wall was repaired, hopefully for good this time.

"Anyway," said Malcolm, "Chiron's calling us all outside. Something about monsters invading the camp or something."

"Wait," said Simone, suddenly noticing something else on her desk. She picked up her notebook, the one she kept all her experiments in, and noticed a very detailed picture of a huge, gnarled ash tree, with an eagle standing on top, a dragon entrapped in its roots, a weird-looking squirrel climbing up the tree, and a ton of animals eating its leaves. All this was drawn way beyond her artistic ability. "I drew this?"

Malcolm nodded. "Yeah, it was really creepy. You were just sitting there, snoring, and your hand was just moving along the paper. Were you dreaming about something?"

Simone tried to remember what had happened before she'd woken up. She tried and tried, but she couldn't recall the memory.

"I… I don't know."

"Well, let's hope you weren't," said Malcolm. "You know how demigod dreams can be." And with that, Malcolm turned and left.

Simone was about to follow, when she suddenly heard a shrill sound behind her. Simone turned to see something she never thought she'd see in New York. A pale white hawk stood glaring at her from one of her siblings' beds.

Simone stared at it for a minute. Maybe she was hallucinating. Maybe she was still dreaming. Yes, that would explain the weird things going on; her suddenly becoming a professional artist, a weird bird inside her cabin, monsters invading the camp all of a sudden. It made perfect sense: This was a dream, and she just needed to wake up.

Before she did, however, a hawk suddenly opened its wings and leapt into the air, grabbing the notebook out of her hands as it flew clumsily out the doorway.

Without thinking, Simone chased after it, but it easily flew out of her reach. She looked back into the cabin, then saw something that would help her catch it. One of her siblings, an inventor, had managed to create an exact replica of Deadalus's wings, using one of Annabeth's blueprints. Simone didn't know if it functioned properly yet, but she ran over it, strapping the wings onto her back.

In hindsight, Simone probably should not have done that. But she wasn't thinking clearly, all her experiments were in that notebook, and she was still under the impression that this was all a dream.

Simone took a running leap and opened her wings, following the hawk into the sky. She looked down to see the campers marching up to the forest, armed with nothing but flashlights.

_Well that's certainly strange…,_ she thought.

Just then, the sun dipped completely below the horizon, and from the forest leaped a huge army of tiny monsters. Simone's eyes widened as her fellow campers fought fruitlessly, using nothing but flashlights against monsters that wouldn't die.

Suddenly, for a split second, a flash of light illuminated the scene, and the monsters cowered in fear before going back to fighting. Simone looked up at the sky and noticed storm clouds rolling in, right into the camp boundaries. What was going on, that made monsters able to run amuck through the camp and storm clouds roll right over the boundaries?

Simone looked over to Thalia's tree, and saw Peleus fighting ferociously against the monsters, the Golden Fleece safely on the tallest branch of the tree. But how could that be? Surely someone had messed with the boundaries somehow. Simone was fairly sure that campers were not able to accept storm clouds into the camp.

Throughout all of her thinking, Simone failed to notice one crucial and important detail: It had begun to rain, and her wings were quickly molting. By the time she'd figured this out, she was already stalling, veering down into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11: I Speak of a Mighty Ash

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 11: I Speak of a Mighty Ash That Stands…

**So, guess I was wrong about the every-other-week thing. Let's just say, during school, my chapters won't come very often and leave it at that. Yeah, okay.  
Anyone who doesn't know the fourth pantheon by now is… slow. But that's probably better; it'll be more of a surprise whenever Percy and they find out. But uh, if you really don't want to know, I'd suggest not reading the reviews.  
In other news, I posted a new story! Most of you probably wouldn't be interested in it, but if you play Kingdom Hearts, I think you'd really enjoy it!  
I own nothing, all credit goes to Rick Riordan, various fanfiction authors, and various other authors, who right in a prose that's almost impossible to understand.**

_**No POV**_

There exists a wild ash tree, as old and warped as time itself. Atop this tree sits an eagle, on which whose beak sits a hawk. At the time of which this story is told, the hawk was not currently atop its beak, nor would it be for quite a while. The hawk was, in fact, flying up the tree, holding a worn spiral notebook in its claws. The hawk made its way to the top of the tree, laying the notebook it front of the eagle.

_I received what you asked for,_ said the hawk, looking down at the notebook. _Strange, it appears to be a picture of our tree._

The eagle nodded, looking down at the notebook. The picture sketched onto did appear quite similar to their tree. The eagle could quite plainly see itself standing atop it, and the dragon he knew entrapped within its roots. Drill-Tooth the squirrel could be seen running up the tree, and various creatures chewed at its leaves.

The eagle had been watching the girl. She was important, it knew, and if it was correct, she was about to fill her role in its master plan. But just to make sure, the eagle lifted a claw, and it became illuminated with a bright blue light. The eagle scrawled its claw across the paper, trailing the light along the way, until it had drawn a shape that resembled a crudely-drawn B.

The letter glowed with intense blue light, and then faded away before the pencil sketches on the notebook started moving. As the squirrel ran up and down the tree in super-speed, the sketched eagle began flying around anxiously as the dragon escaped from its trap and began climbing the tree.

The notebook zoomed in on a certain spot, right below where the leaves started, where an epic battle was brewing. The little picture soldiers were fighting a losing battle, and right when it seemed they might have a chance at winning, the entire notebook burst into flame.

The eagle flapped its wings, quickly putting out the notebook, before facing its hawk companion.

_It's starting,_ it said. _Chaos is rising. Soon, the dragon will destroy everything and the entire world will burst into flames. We must prepare._

The hawk nodded, and both birds of prey opened their wings to fly off, when they were interrupted by an all-too-familiar and annoying voice.

_Eagle,_ said Drill-Tooth, _I bring a message from the dragon. He says you'd better be sleeping with one eye open tonight, because he's about to break free, and you're his first target._

If eagles can narrow their eyes, this one did, and stared at the squirrel, resisting the urge to just eat him and have it over with.

_I know,_ it said as it flapped its wings, rising off into the sky. _And I don't sleep._

_**Muninn**_

Munnin flew through the sky, searching eagerly for his master, The General. Unsurprisingly, he found him at his usual spot next to a well. Munnin shuddered, and tried not to think of what was in the well. That guy gave him the creeps.

_Master,_ said Muninn as he landed on said master's shoulder, _I have bad news, worse news, and even worse news._

"Well then?" asked the General after a short silence, "Go on with it, then."

Muninn continued, _The bad news is, the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians may find out about our existence. The prophecy their oracle spouted heavily implies it. The worse news is, the Greek camp is littered with traitors, and it's been implied there are traitors at the Roman camp, too. And as for the worst news, Huginn offered to stay behind in the hopes that they might be able to help us._

The General narrowed his eyes and stroked his long, gray beard. "Interesting," he said, "And you're sure about this?"

If ravens could roll their eyes, Muninn probably would've. _I'm the living embodiment of memory itself, I'm pretty sure I remember what I heard._

The General nodded. "Of course, of course. Well, if this is true, then I guess there's not much left to do but embrace it and accept their help, while getting rid of the traitors as we do so. But just to make sure, let's get an outside opinion." The General then turned towards the well and spoke to the being inside: "What do you say, Mim?"

"I say go for it," said a disembodied voice from within the well. "They might give us an upper hand in the upcoming war."

The General nodded. "Okay, then. Muninn, I trust you to go to the camp and try to make allies. And keep a close eye on those traitors."

Muninn sighed mentally and nodded, then flapped his wings and flew off into the night. As he did, he felt a strange wind blow him off course. He quickly recovered, however, and continued on his way. _The Eagle must be busy,_ he muttered.

_**Sara**_

"Asia!" shouted Sara, making sure to keep her flashlight on herself as she wandered through the forest. "Where is she?" she muttered. "And what the Hades was she thinking, running off like that? And at night, no less! While we're under attack!"

She was unexpectedly interrupted suddenly by a scream from above. Sara looked up just in time to see a mysterious figure drop from the trees in front of her.

The figure, a girl, Sara could tell after shining her flashlight on her, coughed a bit and stood up, brushing dirt and leaves off her shirt, then removed a pair of bronze wings that were strapped onto her back.

"You could've helped me, you know," she said.

"Oh, right," said Sara, "Sorry, but how exactly was I supposed to know you were in the trees? Why _were_ you in the trees?"

The girl shrugged, "Why are you in the middle of a foreign-monster-infested forest?"

"Fair enough," said Sara, and continued walking.

"By the way," said the girl, "Which way's the camp again?"

Sara looked around, then came to a horrifying realization.

"I don't know…"

_**Seb**_

"What happened?" asked Zayden.

"Are you all right?" asked Angel.

Seb rubbed his temple, looking around. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said after a while. "Actually, no, I'm not fine. In fact, I seem to recall getting a hopeless mission from Ra."

"Really?" asked Angel, "What'd he say?"

"Um…," muttered Seb, trying to remember. Strange, normally something this important wound be the first thing on his memory. "Oh yeah! He said something about finding out where the strange monsters are coming from."

They both stared at him blankly.

"You realize that's a hopeless mission, right?" asked Zayden.

"Yeah," said Seb, "But you can't argue with the man. Especially when he's perfectly capable of giving you severe nauseating headaches."

"Okay then," said Angel, "Well, if you're going, then you should probably tell Jaz first-"

"No," interrupted Zayden. "That would ruin the fun."

"What are you-" started Angel, only to get interrupted again.

"We leave without telling her. Let's face it, she's probably not let you go, and instead give to someone who's more capable, like Carter and Sadie."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," said Seb.

"But you're not thinking about this," said Zayden. "This could be our one chance to finally leave the mansion, to explore the world on our own! Let's face it, other than school, when was the last time you left this place?"

"Well, considering I only got here about two months ago-"

"That's unimportant," said Zayden. "Come on, this'll be fun!"

With that, he got up, and the other two followed hesitantly.

"But we can't just leave without telling _someone!_" said Angel.

"Fine," said Zayden, then said to a girl who happened to be passing by, "Hey, you. We're leaving."

The girl gave them a weird look, but then they turned the corner and were out of sight.

"That's not what I meant," said Angel as they climbed the stair to the roof.

Suddenly, Zayden opened the door only to find a ton of creepy shadow elves on the roof, eyeing them with their glowing yellow eyes. Zayden quickly shut the door.

"Okay," he said, "Didn't anticipate that. Angel, some light, please?"

"No," she said. "We _cannot_ leave this place. We are here for a reason, and that is to stay away from the monsters that are out _there_," she pointed out the door.

"I'm finding it considerably strange that I'm the one who received this mission, yet you two are the ones who are most interested in it," Seb noted.

He was ignored, however, as the two of them completely immersed themselves in their first fight. This relationship was not going very well. Seb shook his head, then concentrated on making a ball of light. Carter had never taught him any Divine Words, him being a combat magician, but he thought he could remember it…

As soon as the word popped into his head the hieroglyph appeared glowing in his hand, and the two arguing in front of him stopped to look at it.

"Listen," he said, "It's been like what, half a day since you guys met? And already you're so absorbed in each other that you're completely ignoring everything around you! And that may be fine with you two, but I am not taking it! So if you're going on this thing, then go, and leave the rest of us alone."

Seb then opened the door wide and walked across the roof, holding the glowing hieroglyph out in front on him. He was greeted by Freak with a mighty screech, and Seb smiled. He climbed onto the bird's back and was about to lift off when he was stopped.

"Stop," said Zayden, Angel right behind him.

"We're coming with you," said Angel.

Seb nodded and let them up. Truthfully, he'd hoped his friends would come with him, even if he'd only known one of them for a couple hours. If he was going to do this, he'd need all the help he could get. And he wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly determined to try.

_Perhaps_, he though, _It's destiny._

_**Diana**_

"Where are we?" Diana heard Justin's familiar voice.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark out, but there were lights and sounds everywhere, filling the place as if it were the middle of the day.

"It's obviously some sort of city," she said, "Kind of New York-ish."

"It _is_ New York," said Haden, pointing to a large building behind Justin. "Look. It's the Grand Central Station."

"Hm," said Diana, looking at the building. Something told her this place was important. Like a great battle had been won here…

"Look, who's that?" asked Justin, pointing to one of the many strangers walking to and from the Station.

This one was walking out of it, looking around nervously for some reason. He was an athletic, brown-skinned teen with a ton of amulets and other such things around his neck. Diana could tell they were amulets and not just regular necklaces because… well, they just looked that way. Besides, nobody wore that much jewelry anymore.

"I don't know, but he looks suspicious," said Diana. "Let's follow him."

They began tailing him carefully, which was easy, because there were a ton of people around, and he stood out easily because of all the amulets.

"If anyone would mind explaining," said Haden, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Juno sent us here," Diana informed them. "Something about a big war, and being chosen by…" Diana struggled to remember the name. "Some other word for the Fates…"

"Okay…," said Haden, struggling to push through a particularly large crowd. "And why us?"

Diana shrugged as they exited the crowd and looked around for the guy they were following. "She just said I was chosen, for some reason."

"Typical Juno," said Justin as he pointed out their guy and began walking in his direction, "I'm starting to wonder what the old Romans were thinking, making her our patron goddess."

"Right?" Haden agreed as they ducked behind some trash cans when the guy turned around.

"So, um…," said Diana, struggling to keep up a conversation, "Where is this guy going?"

_**Octavian**_

"Well," said Octavian, "good thing we installed this ultra-reinforced steel door in front of the maintenance tunnel to keep the monsters out."

"Good job, Octavian," said Reyna, "For once your nefarious scheming is helping anyone other than yourself. That's really out of character, you know?"

Octavian tried to suppress his smile. What she didn't know was that this was all in his own self-interests. He'd be safe from the monsters, and of course the entire camp wouldn't be ravaged along the way. But the best part was, when Jason and them got back, they'd be completely locked out and at the mercy of the undying monsters, and Octavian's loyal cabinmates would stay by the door at all times to make sure it was never unlocked.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" he laughed in spite of himself as Reyna gave him a weird look. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

_**Bella**_

Bella waved her flashlight around, laying waste to monsters here and there. The lizard guys were easy to get rid of; they couldn't move out of their stony state. The elves, however, were another problem. Almost as soon as they were destroyed they'd reform again out of shadow. And the storm, slowly rolling over the camp boundaries, could not be a good sign.

Her thoughts were quickly proved wrong, however, as a flash of lightning struck from the sky, hitting the ground and incinerating a large amount of elves. They didn't come back.

As the lightning receded, Bella thought she noticed something flying back up into the sky from where the elves had been. She shrugged it off, however, and decided it was probably a trick of the light. However, when the next lightning bolt fell, also hitting the ground, she saw something fly into the sky again, and again with the next lightning strike.

Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Something strange was going on here, and you didn't have to be a daughter of Athena to know it. You didn't even have to have very good eyesight; pretty soon all the campers were noticing that every single lightning strike was incinerating a crapload of elves. Bella decided to investigate as soon as the night was over.


	12. Chapter 12: Sunrise

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 12: Sunrise

**Hey guys, I'm back! So… Um… Yeah…  
I own nothing, all credit goes to- okay, I've said this like a gazillion times now, I think you guys know this. I do own Ryan, however.**

_**Zayden**_

"So," said Zayden as Freak circled repeatedly around the house. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Follow the monsters," said Seb for the fifth time that night. "Find out where they came from."

"Right," said Zayden. "Well, Angel's been asleep for hours, and I think that's the sun rising over there, so these monsters better do something. They haven't moved the whole time."

"Yeah," agreed Seb. "It's kind of weird."

There was a long silence, broken only by the constant beating of Freak's wings.

"You think we should land?" asked Seb.

"Uh, no," said Zayden. "As soon as we do, they'll skewer us."

"Right, right."

Another long silence. Zayden was starting to regret having come out here.

The regrets quickly disappeared, however, as the monsters began to quickly disappear. The impending sun rising from the east began to flood the entie area in a bright golden light, and the monsters were quickly retreating behind the building.

"Freak, follow them!" ordered Zayden, and Freak happily complied.

The griffin flew to the side of the building, where the monsters had gathered, safe at the moment from the imposing sunlight.

"What's going on down there?" wondered Zayden.

"Well, obviously," explained Seb, "They're staying away from the light."

"No," said Zayden, pointing downwards, "Look!"

Sure enough, something strange was happening, The creatures were all gathered at the side of the building, but they were quickly disappearing, almost as if they were being swallowed by the earth itself.

"Freak, land," ordered Zayden. The griffin floated down to the ground, landing a couple feet away from the monsters. They ignored it, however, as more of them began disappearing.

"Seb, wake up Angel," said Zayden.

"Already on it," said Seb, quickly shaking Angel roughly. When she didn't wake up, he resorted to pushing her off of the griffin.

"OW!" she yelled as she awoke. "What was that-"

"Shhh," interrupted Seb. "Look."

There was one sole lizard person left, and it looked around nervously. As its eyes landed on the magicians, it jumped in surprise and turned around, as if having not seen them. Zayden narrowed his eyes and ran towards it, Seb and Angel following closely behind.

The creature muttered something in a strange language, then quickly jumped into a hole that Zayden hadn't seen before, due to it being crowded with monsters.

As the magicians arrived at the hole, there was a flash of bright light that blinded them briefly, but it quickly faded.

"What was that about?" wondered Seb.

"I don't even know what's going on," admitted Angel.

"The monsters are leaving through this hole," explained Zayden. "But…"

Zayden stuck his hand through the hole, but it reached only a few feet before grabbing on to a bunch of dirt.

"It's a dead end," said Seb, almost as if reading his mind. "But that doesn't make sense…"

"It could be a portal," said Angel. "Who knows? These things aren't Egyptian. They might have all sorts of ways of getting to places."

"Well," said Zayden. "You know the Divine Words. Think you can open it?"

"Um…," said Angel, "No…"

Zayden sighed. "This isn't worth it. Let's just go back inside."

"No," said Seb. "You're the one who wanted to go on this thing. We are going to find out where they went. They're attacking the other Nomes, too, you know. We can take a portal to somewhere the sun hasn't risen yet and follow them there. What do you say?"

Zayden smiled. "I say you're smarter than you look."

"Thanks," said Seb. "Wait… Hey!"

_**Alyxia**_

Alyxia sadow-traveled to Brooklynn House, only to find she was too late.

"Schist!" she cursed under her breath, looking around. Not a single monster was left, and she still had no idea where they were coming from. Who was controlling them? And why weren't they telling her _anything_?

Suddenly, she was startled by a cool male voice speaking up behind her.

"Alyxia Shadows, correct?" Alyxia turned around to see a boy a few years older than her wearing all black, staring at her with unnervingly gray eyes.

"The name's Zachary Smithson. We've been… studying you for a while and would like to create… and alliance, of sorts."

This was unexpected. As he reached a hand out for her to shake, a thousand questions flew through her mind. How did this stranger know her? How had he been watching her, when she made sure all her exploits were being unwatched? Who was this "we" he spoke of? Did her hair look presentable?

As she took his hand and shook firmly, she decided to go with, "What kind of alliance?"

Zachary smiled. "I'm so glad you asked."

_**Diana**_

It was getting close to dawn, Diana could feel it. And yet, they were still chasing after their mysterious guy. They had left New York a while ago, now they appeared to be in some sort of suburb. The guy they were following kept looking around nervously, as if looking for something.

"Diana," yawned Haden, "We've been chasing this guy all night. We gonna confront him or what?"

"Or what." Diana answered, "Now quiet!"

Then, he did the unexpected, though in hindsight she should've totally expected it.

"Hey, you!" he shouted. "Yeah, you! Over here!"

Diana gave him a cold look, which he ignored, as the mysterious person walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Diana only glared at Haden, who said nothing. Justin was staring at the guy, brow furrowed in thought.

"Walt Stone," Justin said at last. "Eye of Anubis, correct?"

"Do I know you?" asked Walt, looking at them suspiciously.

"No," said Justin, "But we've heard a bit about you. According to my sister here, Juno sent us to meet you, or something. Said something about a prophecy."

"Hmmm," muttered Walt, apparently deep in thought. "Well, since you're here, how would you guys like to go ghost hunting?"

"Ghost hunting?" Diana wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Walt explained. "My boss, Osiris asked me to round up some spirits that had escaped. How they escaped is anyone's guess. The Greeks mentioned something about the Doors of Death, but there's no such thing in Egyptian mythology. It's really bugging us."

"Us?" asked Justin.

"He uses the royal 'we'," Haden guessed.

"Uh, no," said Walt. "I mean us, as in both of my personalities. Walt and Anubis."

"Ooooooohhh," said Justin, Haden, and Diana together.

"Here we are," said Walt, stopping in front of a large pink house with a bright colorful flower garden surrounding it, bathed in a golden light from the rising sun.

"I'm feeling a lot of dead souls in this place," Walt notified them. "Way too many, if they're trying to be inconspicuous."

"This place?" asked Diana. "It doesn't seem like a place where undead souls would hang out in. I mean, look at how pretty it is!"

"Huh? Oh, you thought I meant that house?" asked Walt. "No, I meant the one right next to it."

Diana looked to her left and saw a pretty normal-looking house, which seemed as inconspicuous as a house could get.

"No, no, the _other_ one," said Walt, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice.

Diana looked to her right and saw the most old and run-down house she'd ever seen in her entire life. The paint had long ago peeled off, and the roof looked like it should've collapsed years ago. Aside from a couple spiders, Diana was sure no living thing had inhabited this house in the past century.

"Th-that place?" Haden stuttered. "Are you sure that's where they are? I think I'd rather go into this pink house…"

"No, I'm sure," said Walt. "Though I sense a giant, hungry, demigod-hating monster in the pink house, so either way you wouldn't like it."

"What about the house on the left?" Haden asked.

"There's a dog in there," said Walt.

Haden shuddered.

"Haden," said Diana, "You're afraid of dogs?"

"No," denied Haden, "What makes you say that?"

"You know that dog you have back at camp?" Justin whispered to where Haden couldn't hear him, "He freaks out every time he sees it. That's why he always leaves whenever you bring it into the cabin."

"Wow," Diana whispered back, "I did not know that. And by the way, Peyton is not an _it._"

"If you guys are done," Walt interrupted, "You coming or what?"

_**Annabeth**_

Annabeth browsed the Internets, searching for something that would prove her theory. She was positive these monsters were British mutants from Forks, she just needed to find some concrete evidence so the others would believe her. However, nothing was turning up, and she was about to give up hope when Percy yawned loudly beside her.

"Well," he said, stretching his arms out, "We haven't had a POV for about two chapters now. Thanks a lot, author!"

The author just rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth," said Percy, "What are you doing?"

"Searching for a cult to support my British mutants from Forks theory," she replied. "You?"

"Uh, Annabeth," said Percy, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Of course," said Annabeth. "But then I woke at about three a.m. and decided, 'What the heck?'"

"How do you know it was three a.m?" wondered Percy.

"Laptop, duh."

They were interrupted by Sadie muttering, "Five more minutes…"

"Oh, so that's where he went," muttered Carter, deep within a dream.

"No, I'd rather not," muttered Zia.

"Hey, what do you think of my monkey chicken?" muttered Frank.

"Yes, I'm a natural brunette," muttered Hazel.

"No, it's made of rubber," muttered Piper.

"Yes, I do like beef on my pancakes," muttered Jason.

Their dreams were all suddenly interrupted when Annabeth looked up and saw a sight so horrifying, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? What happened?" asked Sadie as soon as she woke up.

Annabeth pointed to the thing she was staring at, shuddering violently.

This was followed by three more girly screams as Percy, Carter, and Sadie recognized the abomination.

"What?" asked Zia. "What is it? You're afraid of _that_?"

Annabeth only nodded, unable to speak a word.

"That looks like something you'd find at a freak show in a circus," noted Jason.

"Well, if they're that scared of it, it might be dangerous," said Frank helpfully.

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing something as ridiculous as that could be dangerous," admitted Hazel.

"Guys, what is it?" asked Piper. "That can't be what you're so afraid of. Can it…?"

Percy, Annabeth, Carter, and Sadie only nodded in fear as they stared at the abomination that, for the moment, appeared to be a reesess monkey wearing a powdered wig.

_**Bella**_

There were no more monsters. The last of them had fled before the storm was over. Now, the sun was almost completely over the horizon, and the camp was resting and healing their wounds.

"What was up with that?" wondered Ryan, walking up to her.

"No idea," Bella admitted.

"I mean, storms don't usually just come up and wipe out all the monsters in the area."

"I don't think that was a normal storm," said Bella. "Remember, it somehow got into the camp boundaries. And every time a flash of lightning hit the ground, I noticed some large object flying back into the clouds."

Ryan narrowed his creepy cat-like eyes. "Well, if you're looking for more weird things about this storm, I noticed some buff guy with a beard flying around."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Pfft, no!" said Ryan. "Wow, sis, you are so gullible!"

And with that he got up and walked away.

Bella narrowed her slightly less creepy, color-changing eyes. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

Suddenly, one of Percy's sisters, Krystal, if she remembered correctly, walked up to her. "Hey, have you seen Sam anywhere?" she asked.

Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure. We haven't hung around much lately."

"Oh," said Krystal. "Well, thanks anyway."

Bella frowned. She and Sam _hadn't_ hung out much recently. When was the last time she and the Invaders had had a girls' night out? She would have to talk to them about that.

_**Sara**_

They'd been walking through the forest, _forever_. For some reason, they still hadn't found the camp. Something wasn't right about this place. Sara and Simone had been in the forest many times, but they recognized no aspects of this place. No landmarks looked familiar, and the forest only seemed to be getting more dense as they went along.

"It's just a dream," Simone kept muttering to herself. "Soon enough, I'll wake up, and we'll be back at camp, and nothing will have changed."

Sara suddenly noticed her flashlight was starting to flicker on and off.

"Come on," she muttered, "Not now, not now…"

A few more flickers, and the flashlight turned off altogether.

"Oh, that's not good," she said.

The forest there had gotten so dense that no light whatsoever shone through the trees, and the monsters took that chance to get closer to them.

"Not good," Sara kept muttering as their glowing eyes kept crawling toward them, "Not good at all…"

And then, without warning, there was light. Bright, blinding light that produced a collective scream as the monsters were all destroyed mercilessly.

Sara looked up to see none other than what she'd gone into the forest to look for in the first place.

"Asia!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run off? What exactly did the Ares kids do to you?"

Asia sighed. "It wasn't the Ares kids," she admitted. "I… listen, you need to get out of here. It isn't safe- who's she?"

Sara looked over at Simone, who waved shyly.

"A girl from the Athena cabin," Sara explained. "She fell into the trees while flying on a replica of- Look, it doesn't matter! If it wasn't the Ares kids, then why'd you say it was? And… what are you doing here?"

"Listen," said Asia. "I didn't want to drag you into this. And I still don't. I can take you back to camp, but you have to promise-"

"Wait," said Sara. "You're not…"

"I can't go with you," Asia said. "I wasn't meant to be with… demigods."

"Wait," said Sara, "This is because of your parentage? Asia, these people don't care who your father is! As long as they know you're a nice person-"

"Please don't make this harder for me," Asia interrupted, a single tear beginning to pour out of her eye.

Sara stopped. What exactly was going on in this girl's mind?

Sara sighed. "Fine. If… If that's what you want… Then we'll leave. Come on, Simone."

Sara turned around, and Simone followed. Sara guessed Simone was probably slightly confused as to what just went on, but Sara didn't really care.

"That's the wrong-" Asia started, but Sara put up a hand to silence her.

Sara climbed over a fallen tree, then pulled away some plants that were in her way, then looked up to see where exactly she was headed. However, shining through some trees up ahead, Sara noticed a bright light. Narrowing her eyes, she ran towards it, and when she got out of trees, she was greeted with a surprising sight.

As soon as the trees stopped, the ground began to slope downwards, until it stopped some twenty feet below at a large valley. On the other side, a small mountain rose into the sky, and Sara saw many, much large mountains behind it, snow-capped and icy. If Sara squinted her eyes, she could see what she thought were very, very large creatures walking around the mountaintops.

"I don't think we're on Long Island anymore," Simone admitted behind her.


	13. Chapter 13: The Quests Continue

The United Pantheons

Book One: Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians Alike

Chapter 13: The Quest(s) Continue...

**I'm back! Sorry about the lateness, guys, this one's entirely my fault. I have become a horrible procrastinator recently. Hopefully it doesn't get any worse. But enough about that, let's just enjoy the chapter, shall we?  
So, this chapter contains a reveal that involves the Demigod Diaries. If you haven't read it, it won't be much of a reveal, but it also won't spoil anything, so don't worry about it. The rest of the chapter has various references to my other stories. You may or may not understand them, depending on if you've read them or not.  
I own nothing. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and various FanFiction authors. And some other authors, too.**

_**No POV**_

Zia raised an eyebrow. "And _that's_ why you were afraid of that thing?"

Hazel shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"It is a little far-fetched," agreed Jason.

Annabeth's mouth dropped. "Our camp is being invaded by monsters made of darkness and other monsters that turn to stone when they see light! And you're calling that far fetched?"

The horrible creature had left already, but Percy, Annabeth, Carter, and Sadie were still a little freaked out, and the others were being very skeptic of their not-at-all-far-fetched explanation for their fear.

"If you really don't believe us, you can just ask Walt," said Sadie. "In fact, that's where we met him."

"Yeah," said Percy, "And Rachel probably hasn't forgotten that prophecy."

"What I don't get," said Carter, "Is, if we encountered each other then, then why didn't we recognize each other when we met again a year later?"

"I recognized you guys," said Annabeth.

Everyone stared at her.

"I mean, umm...," she corrected herself. "No I didn't..."

"So, like," started Piper, "Are we just gonna sit here and argue about their totally-not-true story, or actually do something about this quest?"

"Well, we don't know the first thing about it," said Annabeth. "All the prophecy said was to go south and close the doors where a battle was won. Oh, and some other stuff. That's not as important."

"Well, let's just think about it," said Frank. "Altogether we've probably won tons of battles. But how many of them were in he south?"

"Not too many," admitted Percy. "But still not few enough to be for sure. We might not have time to visit all of them before the monsters totally overtake the camp."

"Well, just standing around here isn't gonna help anyone," said Zia.

Suddenly, Hazel looked up. The leaves on the tree they were sitting under began rustling, and a large black bird flew from out of the branches.

"This way," said Hazel, getting up and walking over to her pegasus.

"Which way?" asked Percy, waking up the pegasus for her while the others began to get up as well.

Hazel pointed into the sky, where the bird began circling, almost as if waiting for them.

"Crows and ravens," said Hazel. "Symbols of death, darkness, light, luck, and wisdom. But more importantly, messangers of the gods."

"How can they be symbols of both light and darkness?" asked Jason.

"Different cultures viewed them differently," explained Hazel. "So, are we following it or what?"

Annabeth looked up at it once more. "It appears to be waiting for something. And we don't really have any other leads. I say we do it."

A hundred feet it the air, Huginn smiled. Or, he did something with his beak that resembled a smile. _Exactly as planned._

_**Asia**_

"You're doing the right thing, Asia," said a male voice behind her.

"Am I really?" she asked bitterly, not turning around. "She was my friend, you know. The only one at camp."

"We don't belong with them," said the speaker. "They destroyed the Titans, perhaps permanently. If you need even more proof, you can visit your father over at the Central Park. I'm sure he'd love to see his daughter after all these years."

Asia scowled, but said nothing, not daring to face her speaker.

"They betrayed us, Asia," he continued. "The Titans could have remade an era of greatness, but they destroyed that for ever. Now, we get an opportunity to get back at them, and what do you do? You mope around, worrying about some friend that wasn't really yours."

Asia didn't believe it. She tried to bring herself to not believe it. When she'd confronted Sara, there was true pain in her eyes. And he was telling her she was acting?

Asia sighed. It was too late to go back now.

"Fine," she said. "What do I need to do next, Alabaster?"

_**Saige**_

Saige twirled an index card between her fingers, paying no mind to it. She was still waiting for a report from Alyxia, or Tristan, or any of the other guys she'd sent out for fieldwork. If it weren't for her daughter-of-Trivia Mist-controlling powers, the camp might have noticed quite a few campers had gone missing. Saige chuckled at how gullible they all were.

Suddenly, however, she noticed the shadows around her begin to move around, until they formed the shape of her good friend Alyxia Shadows.

"Saige," she said as she matterialized, "I have a... friend who wishes to speak to you?"

Saige lifted an eyebrow. "A friend?"

Alyxia nodded. "He's over at Brooklynn House. Has an offer for us."

"What kind of offer?" inquired Saige.

"One that could work in our favor," she replied. "Are you coming or what?"

"Fine," said Saige as she took Alyxia's hand and they shadow-traveled out of existense.

_**Sam**_

"And you're thinking we should team up?"

Krystal nodded. "We need to find out what those two are up to. And we need a meeting place where we can't be spied on."

"Hmmm," Sam said as she thought. Did she know of any meeting places within the camp?

Then she remembered an old friend of hers that lived in a place no one liked to visit.

"I think I can help you there,"she said.

_**Erin**_

Erin sat, moping around in her cabin. While the rest of the Big Three had secretly broken their promises many times over, her father had only managed to do it twice. Well, thrice, if you count Jason.

And with him on the quest and Thalia off hunting, the Zeus cabin was very, very lonely.

She looked up at the statue of her father, staring dissaprovingly down at her.

"Really, Dad?" she asked it. "Was it really that much trouble to give me a few brothers and sisters that _wouldn't_ bail on me? Or at least make this room more livable? Seriously, why would you have wanted to design it this way? As far as I know, there were many, many of your children before World War II. How'd they sleep then? Or did you have it remodeled after the war? Because either way, that was a terrible design choice. This place is not very homey. In fact, I can see why my siblings left. Yeah, thanks a lot."

Erin thought she heard a rumble of thunder, but then, it was always rumbling in there.

Suddenly the door opened, and Erin looked up to see who it was.

"Hey, Erin," said Sam, "You think me and a friend could come over and stay for a while?"

"Sure," said Erin. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"By the way," she said as she walked in with one of the Poseidon girls following her,"You know anything about that freak storm? I mean, your dad being god of storms and all that."

"Not a thing," she admitted. "The only contact I've had with my father in the past few months has been talking endlessly to this statue, and as you can see that hasn't gotten me anywhere."

"Well, someone's a major downer," said the Poseidon girl.

"Get used to it," she muttered as the two sat down and began talking about a conspiracy or something.

_**Esa**_

"So, you notice Wisty acting wierd lately?" Esa asked her half-sister Kiara.

"Who hasn't?" answered Kiara. "Rumor has it, she touched Sherman the Lint Roller, and it's what's driving her all cookoo."

"Preposterous!" exclaimed Esa. "That thing is just a lint roller. Nothing more."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

As if on cue, Wisty walked in, carrying a huge button on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, which read, VOTE FOR SHERMAN, and holding a huge banner that said VOTE FOR SHERMAN, and wearing a huge necklace that did not say VOTE FOR SHERMAN.

"You were saying?" asked Kiara.

Esa's eyes widened. "Wisty, what are you doing?! Vote Sherman for what?"

"Why, for Supreme Ruler of the Apollo cabin, of course!" exclaimed Wisty.

"We don't _have_ a Supreme Ruler of the Apollo cabin!" exclaimed Esa. "And if we did, we wouldn't vote for it!"

"Well, that's about to change!" said Wisty happily, going around and handing out buttons similar to hers, and waving her banner around, and not allowing people to touch her necklace.

"Come on, Wisty," said Esa, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "Snap out of it. You know, you, Emily, and Leeroy Jenkins are the reason everyone thinks the Apollo cabin is full of crazies! Do you know what it's like to have people avoid you endlessly, like you have some sort of mental disease?!"

"Hey, where is Leeroy?" asked Wisty, ignoring the second half of Esa's rant. "I haven't seen him at camp all summer."

"He never arrived this year," explained Kiara. "He's presumed dead."

There was a short silence as they absorbed the news.

"Well, it's not like we didn't see it coming," said Wisty.

_**Zayden**_

"Here we are," said Zayden as Freak landed just outside a museum, "The Fifty-First Nome."

"Why the Fifty-First?" asked Seb.

"Because," Zayden replied, "Not twenty miles from here is the Cowboys Stadium, where, rumor has it, something big happened that disrupted the balance of the universe itself."

"Rumor has it right," said Angel. "Trust me. I died there."

"What?" Zayden and Seb asked at the same time.

"I mean," said Angel as she started to cough, "Is it just me, or is it getting stuffy in here?"

"We're outside," said Seb.

Angel stopped coughing and tried to look innocent.

"Anyway," said Zayden, continuing to eye her suspiciously, "It appears the monsters have gotten into the museum."

"What makes you say that?" asked Seb.

Zayden pointed at the front doors. "Because the monsters have gotten into the museum."

As the other two looked at where he was pointing, a ton of monsters were charging through the front doors, pushing each other out of the way as they struggled to get in before the sun rose.

"Wow," said Angel. "First Apophis and now this. Poor museum can't catch a break."

"Apophis?" asked Seb.

"Oh, yeah," said Zayden. "There was this big thing a few months, right before you got here. Ra was swallowed and everything."

"And I missed that, how?" asked Seb.

"No idea," replied Angel. "Come on, they're all in 's follow them and see where they go."

And with that, they walked in through the front doors, which closed ominously behind them.

_**Diana**_

"You know," said Haden, panting, "What's the point of helping you hunt ghosts, if you're the only one who they don't go straight through?"

"Because," said Walt/Anubis as he sucked in another ghost through his Ghostbuster-style underworld vaccuum cleaner. "They're not my main reason for coming out here. Their Leader's the one we really need to worry about. And he's got a body."

Haden gulped.

After passing through some more hallways, Diana began to get impatient. What was it that Juno had wanted to show her? And why?

She was interrupted by a large flah of light coming from her left. She turned to see a long corridor stretching out several feet. At the opposite end, she noticed several flashing lights and wierd shadows moving around. Several loud noises echoes off the walls.

"Uh, Walt," she said, trying to get his attention. "You think we should go over there?"

Walt powered down his vaccumm cleaner and looked in the direction of the commotion. He stood there for a while, rubbing his chin deep in thought.

"Yeah, probably," he finally said.

With that, they began walking forward.

"You ready, guys?" Diana whispered to the others.

"So ready," muttered Haden.

"Prepared for anything," Justin assured her.

They got to the end of the hallway, which opened up to a humongous room.

Diana's eyes widened as they beheld one of the most epic battles ever.

Standing in the middle of a large throne of gold and silver was a magician, symbols and heiroglyphs of many different colors floating through the air around him as he cackled wildly. Flying around the room was a red dragon with spiky hair, expertly dodging the spells and spewing bursts of fire.

"Jake?" asked Walt immediately. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"In case you can't tell," said the dragon, in the voice of a teenage boy, "I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

"You know this guy?" asked Justin.

"More importantly," said Haden, "This guy can talk?"

"Yeah," said Walt. "He's a... special breed of dragon. Come on, he looks like he could use a hand. Or a few."

"So who is this guy?" asked Diana as she readied her firey hands.

"Setne," said Walt as he got out his wand and staff. "A powerful magician. Died a long time ago, but has never made it into the Underworld. No matter how many times we capture him, he always manages to escape before his trial, and now, because of the Doors of Death, he's been given a body, making him even more dangerous."

"And we're supposed to fight him?" Haden asked.

"Yes," answered Walt. "And kill him, preferably."

Setne looked down at them with a glow of malice in his eyes, then summoned more heiroglyphs from the air, sending them flying towards his oppenents.

_**Sara**_

"Well, duh," said Sara. "Question is, how exactly did we get here?"

"My guess?" said Simone. "Magic. While wandering through the forest, we must have unintentionally stepped through some magic invisible portal, and we ended up here."

"Okay...," said Sara. "Any idea how to get back?"

Simone shook her head.

"What do we do, then?"

Simone shrugged. "See if the locals are friendly?"

Since Sara didn't have any better ideas, they went with that and continued walking forward.

"So, um," said Sara, trying to start up a conversation. She remembered something about Simone playing an important part in the Titan War, and earning a special title as a reward. "What's it like, being the official scientist of Olympus?"

Simone shrugged. "Not much different than being the unnofficial scientist of Olympus. Athena just gave me the title without explaining what exactly an official scientist does. But I suppose, if the gods ever need any research done, they'll know who to turn to."

"But they're gods," said Sara. "Why would they need to do research?"

Simone glared at her. "Well _thank you_ for making me feel useful."

Sara smiled weakly. "Sorry?"

They continued walking in awkward silence.

"So, what powers do you get, being the daughter of... Whose daughter are you again?" asked Simone.

Sara sighed. She hated this question. _What powers do you get?_ The children of Zeus and Jupiter got the same powers as her, and so much more. They were better known for it, considering Aeolus barely ever has any children, and it made Sara seem redundant because of it.

"I control the winds," she said. "I can fly if I concentrate enough, and I can knock people over if I feel like it. Just the same as that one girl, only without the cool lighting-summoning or all the 'Big Three' drama."

"Hey, it's better than no powers at all, right?" asked Simone.

"I guess," Sara muttered, looking down at her feet. They didn't say anything else for a while.

"Maybe we should go back," Simone interrupted the silence.

Sara stopped. "Why?"

"This place can't be safe. Look at it. Mountains. Those are hardly ever safe. And from what I can see, the creatures here are much too big to be friendly. In fact, I'm not sure why I even suggested that."

Sara nodded and turned around, but then noticed the huge expanse of forest behind her. How long had they been walking? None of the trees looked familiar to her, and there were a LOT of them.

"Just one problem," said Sara. "Which way's back, again?"


End file.
